


Interfaces

by Anesther



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Porn, Canon Universe, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friendship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suicidal Ideation, Tags May Change, abuse implication, kind of, more shameless smut, scratch that on the mild smut, there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anesther/pseuds/Anesther
Summary: Snippets in the years spent together, in different ways.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 92
Kudos: 335





	1. Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hopping aboard the fic-train very late in the game, but I told my girlfriend I'd write something before the show ends. This will be updated every day (hopefully) before, and up until, the final season airs.  
> Right now, I'll just do a collective of ideas; I'm not sure what the ratio of drabble-to-one-shot this will be, but they're not going to be extravagantly long much of the time. I'll see how it goes, depending on the prompts. All I know is, the rating is definitely Mature, so if you don't belong here, vamoose.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome!

Hordak speaks with enthusiasm. There is so much out there to show her, to experience with her. He has never known anything this intense. This pure joy. This sensation of being free—unbound from heavy rage. He breathes and it doesn’t hurt.

Entrapta stares at him, noting how relaxed he is. How relieved she feels that he is alive, changed and changing. Fascinating.

They look out the window, unspoken excitement brewing as galaxies beckon curious minds.

Entrapta walks up to him, grinning widely, “I’m glad we get to do this together.”

And she closes the space between them, stars glinting beyond.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfortunate side effect of caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble for today! This is supposed to be a chill “story” anyway, but longer takes on prompts should show up soon; those should be fun to try out.
> 
> Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated, thank you for those!

He thought about her.

Every minute.

Every second.

Every moment his thoughts loop.

He’d shut his eyes and think of mistakes. There were so many he might have done. Did she hate it here? Did she hate _him?_ Why would she ever _want_ him? He was damaged, a broken failure.

She’d tell him imperfection is beautiful, and she wouldn’t change that; but he knows that isn’t true—he was angry that day she…

He wasn’t perfect—good enough, for her.

He believed _Catra_ over _her._

Clenching his fists, he bellows into the chasm of his sanctuary, and destroys what left is his.


	3. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak just take a damn nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter! This one was fun to do. Character analysis is great. My girlfriend gave the chapter summary and she’s not wrong.  
> Comments and kudos are swell, and the positive response is sweet.

Entrapta had noted a long time ago that Hordak found sleep unnecessary and trite. While she could go for long periods of time without rest as well, she was, unfortunately, made of fully organic matter, and thus, needed to occasionally slumber.

“I’m going to take a quick nap,” Entrapta says one day.

Hordak grunts assent.

Entrapta sidles up beside him, staring inquisitively. “Would you like to join me?”

Hordak doesn’t blush, doesn't sputter. He merely raises a brow, “Why would I do that?”

“It can really help to relax and clear the mind.”

“I don’t need to relax,” Hordak says, continuing to fiddle with a piece of machinery. “And my mind is perfectly clear.”

Entrapta grins at him, looking at his hands, “If your machines could talk, the one you’re fixing would say otherwise.”

“It didn’t break all the way,” Hordak excuses.

“But you did throw it because you were angry.”

Snorting quietly, Hordak doesn’t look at her.

“Well, if you’d like to join me, I’ll be in my room. Come on, Emily!”

With a whir and giggle harmonized, Hordak continues to labor away with his equipment. He glances at her direction when the door slides shut, muttering about how ridiculous the offer was.

-

Entrapta wraps herself in a blanket, yawning as she feels the tender pull of sleep. Emily had already made herself cozy in a corner. Closing her eyes, her mouth begins to part slightly. Her hair grows limp, slack against the mattress. She recalls how she had been presented with a bed that, while not too much bigger than is normally bestowed on residents of the Fright Zone, is very, _very_ comfortable.

Sinking further into the plush pillow, Entrapta falls asleep.

The door opens with a gentle whoosh. Quiet footfalls approaching the bedside.

Imp flies in, landing daintily atop Emily. In mere moments, he curls in on himself and joins them in napping.

Hordak stares down at her. Breathing soft and slow. Her face is devoid of the usual, almost manic, glee. Her expression is almost introspective in its neutrality. He knows her mind continues to turn, even as she rests. He tilts his head a little, watching the rise and fall of her body. She allows her hair to spill about the bed. Not unbound, but lacking tension—it’s odd to see an extension of herself be so still.

The swell of her hip is outlined beneath the covers, and he tenses when she rotates, allowing the curve of her breasts to be presented. Hordak blinks at her, finding it a little odd that he never noticed this. It’s not something he should remark on, he supposes. He has seen countless lifeforms, all with various colors, shapes, and textures.

But he looks on at her, finding an opportunity to study her openly. Her jawline has a defined structure, though he never quite remarked on how her cheeks were gently sloped. Her nose ends at a sharp point, and he finds he likes that. Her features are well-aligned to the rest of her face. Is that something to congratulate her on? He almost wishes her eyes were open so he can fully look at their color, in all manner of emotion. She angles her head in sleep, leaving the nape of her neck slightly exposed. Transfixed, he glides his gaze over it until they rest on her mouth.

Leaning forward, he monitors her. Were her lips always this pink? And full?

Hand outstretching, he takes a lock of hair in his fingers. Twirling it between thumb and forefinger. He can’t really feel it. Even without the armor, it’s a little difficult to sense anything with his fingers at times. But he knows how soft it is, from the random accidental moments her hair has brushed his cheek when she enters the vents.

If he holds her close enough, could he feel her then?

She suddenly emits a loud snore, unintelligible murmuring following after. He blinks at her.

Straightening back up, Hordak smiles as she continues to sleep. Turning around, he decides now is the best time to leave.

“Hordak…?”

He halts, looking over his shoulder at her.

Entrapta yawns, rubbing her eyes, “Did you change your mind?”

He pivots in place, looking at her disheveled appearance. Round, soft shoulders connected to a slim collarbone, and he briefly flashes a glance at her lips.

“No,” Hordak states. “I brought Imp to let him rest. I’m leaving now.”

“Oh, alright,” Entrapta replies. Bringing her knees to her chest, she gives him a sleepy smile, “If you do opt to nap, you can always hop right in.”

“Perhaps next time,” Hordak tells her.

“Next time, then.”

Exiting from her quarters, he’s not quite sure _why_ he said it. All he knows is that the possibility of joining her grew higher. She’ll offer again soon, he knows, and he figures it wouldn’t harm anything to test it out.


	4. Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An abomination.

The first thing he hears is a thousand voices, all the same.

The first thing he sees is a towering vision, white and green.

The first thing he feels is loyalty.

-

The halls are white. He blends in with them.

That is what he’s meant to do. Meant to be. A trivial ornament.

He doesn’t question it.

He doesn’t need to look at the other versions of him, immovable statues standing beside one another.

They do what is necessary and what is necessary is to serve Horde Prime.

Staring ahead, he keeps doing what he should.

Standing still.

Standing still.

Standing still.

Questioning nothing. And no one.

Stand still.

Stand still.

Stand still.

Keep out of his way.

-

He walks behind another clone. Carrying linens and cloths, he arranges them on shelves, folded into neat rectangles. Soft and clean against his hands.

He walks behind another clone. Carrying several weapons, he stacks them atop each other in immaculate rows, readily accessible. Hard and pristine against his hands.

He walks behind no one. Carrying trays assorted with food, and stops before the designated location, the form within warily watching him. 

He is never sure what to make of it, but there is nothing to make of. He is there to deliver food to this strange creature.

Opening the door, he sets the tray down on a nearby table. Without a word, he turns to leave— 

“Wait.”

A part of him wants to continue his exit. Another is unable to disobey direct orders, even from someone else.

The creature approaches him with a steady, if careful, pace. He keeps his gaze fixed on hair so lustrous, it glints, a galaxy burning inside.

“I want to ask you something.”

He meets eyes so luminescent he wonders if he’s ever seen irises shine that bright before.

“Do you have a name?”

He looks on.

“Do you have a name?”

He remains mute.

“I see… I thought a few of you would.”

He keeps stock-still, waiting to be dismissed.

“It’s really lonely here.”

He doesn’t know what that is.

He doesn’t think.

He doesn’t feel.

“Thank you for bringing me my meals. I appreciate not being starved.”

Taking that as a cue, he turns on his heel, about to leave—

“Oh, you’re going?”

He doesn’t halt. Slipping through the force field, he watches the face behind a green partition.

“Wait a minute.”

He knows he should not. There is much to do.

He looks at shining eyes.

“I know you probably can’t understand me. But I want to talk to somebody…”

He tilts his head.

The shining eyes burn hotter, “So you can understand me… if only a little…” A deep inhale. A whisper. “I’m going crazy. I don’t know what’s happening with my friends… with my home… Everything is away from me, and I want to help them. But I’m trapped here, a prisoner… I should never have listened to Light Hope, she used me to bring destruction to Etheria… Everyone might die and it’s all my fault…”

He watches the creature weep, fall to shaking knees.

“I just wanted everything to be okay… I wanted my planet safe…”

He isn’t sure what they’re talking about. Unable to do much else, he gives a small bow, indicating he wishes to depart.

He hears a bitter laugh from behind, “I guess this is what I deserve for failing—being surrounded by hundreds of Hordaks as my world falls apart.”

He doesn’t stop to analyze the dialogue.

It means nothing to him.

-

He winces at harsh tones, and harsher blows.

Shaking, he struggles not to breathe.

_ You are pathetic. Inferior. _

He struggles not to breathe.

_ You are beneath me. You are a loathsome, servile form of myself. _

He struggles not to breathe.

_ You have nothing to offer me, and I everything to offer you. _

He struggles not to breathe.

_ You are disgusting filth. A meek, wretched abomination that I should not bother to keep alive. _

He struggles not to breathe.

_ You really think if you stop breathing, you can die? Be away from me? _

His breath hitches.

_ You make me sick. _

A blow hits the side of his face, crashing against the wall. He only wants to do right by his lord.

_ You remember this: you are nothing and no one without me and my mercy. If you wish to die, it will be when I decide to allow it. _

He is left alone. He should be grateful to be alive.

If he’s grateful, he would be fine. He would make Horde Prime content.

He struggles not to breathe.

-

“Hey.”

He turns, finding a gaze bewitched by the sun and moon in either eye.

“You don’t remember me, do you?”

He says nothing.

“Horde Prime really did a number on you, didn’t he?”

He tilts his head.

“I know you can understand what I’m saying, but not what I mean. It’s kinda weird, isn’t it? That you don’t get what anything means anymore?”

He continues folding laundry.

“Look at you. All docile. Lamblike. No wonder Double Trouble always said that about people. If you can manipulate their mind and emotions, they’re lambs for slaughter.”

He walks over to a shelf and places towels inside.

“We had a good run, didn’t we? You and I were so close to taking Etheria for ourselves. We were feared. You and I could’ve ruled Etheria as one. We were so powerful together. We got closer to conquering Etheria than ever before. You were a warlord, and you made me your equal. This is what we wanted—to see Etheria crumble underneath our feet; but then you went absolutely crazy when you learned about Entrapta.”

He doesn’t miss a beat, continuing to fold uniforms.

“You don’t remember even her.”

He glances at the other strange creature aboard the ship, her eyes never leaving his form, the gold shining brighter than the blue, reminiscent of this one’s tendency to ignite and extinguish, always torn between burning and smothering herself.

He is not quite sure why he thinks this about her. Or why she, of all things, makes the most sense to him.

“I doubt you will ever remember, Hordak.”

He finishes his duties and moves on to the next task.

“I hate being the only one between us who does.”

-

He wants it to stop.

_ You can’t escape me. _

He wants it to stop.

_ You belong to me. You belong to no one else. _

He wants it to stop.

_ You could never be above me. You thought you could be at my side, but all you will ever prove to me is how worthless you are. _

He doesn’t know what he did wrong.

_ You exist. _

He struggles to not breathe.

_ You believe you can make me happy by killing yourself? You cannot even succeed to destroy yourself. _

He struggles to not breathe.

_ Your death will be my hands, and only when I allow you to. You cannot choose when. _

He stops trying. He is given life and death. He can pursue neither on his own. Has no right to either.

He exists, until he doesn’t.

-

“Hordak.”

He doesn’t respond.

“Hordak…”

Why does everyone say that name to him?

“Hordak, it’s me.”

He looks at the Etherian before him. Eyes an incredible, beautiful red. He’s never had a color preference. But this hue strikes a chord.

Long cascades of purple trail behind her as she approaches him, “Do you remember me?”

He tilts his head.

“Of course you wouldn’t… your biology doesn’t allow for free will or thought. You were made to follow.”

Why would he not follow?

“You’ve been compromised. But that doesn’t mean you’re not Hordak.”

Her hand reaches out— 

He shrinks away.

The Etherian stops midway. A frown mars her features, and somehow he feels that’s wrong.

Since when did he get to have opinions? That, in and of itself, is wrong, isn’t it?

“It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.”

He watches her get closer. Fascinated by red.

His mouth parts in confusion, feeling a gentle hand pressed against his face. The glove she had on is held with her free one. Her thumb strokes the curve of his cheek. Warm. Soft in the palm. Softer as her fingertips slide down his face.

It stops on his chest. Presses lightly into it. And stays there.

“I’m going to help you. I promise.”

He struggles to breathe.

He struggles to breathe until he’s inflamed from the inside out, until red engulfs his being.

Hordak struggles to live.

\- 

The first thing he hears is a thousand voices, all different.

The first thing he sees is a towering vision, white and gold.

The first thing he feels is loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, how about that season five trailer? Finally pushed me do something about Hordak in his mind-wiped state, which is good since that's all I think about. Comments and kudos are appreciated like always!


	5. Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Hordak and Entrapta could, they’d make a horse with wings, sharp teeth and their hooves are hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one today, and more shitpost-y. I am only given prompts, and I write them.

“What…  _ is _ that?”

“That’s a horse.”

“A horse?” Hordak asks. He looks on at the striding beast. “I thought they would be more… impressive.”

“How have you been on Etheria for this long and not seen a horse?” Entrapta turns to him. “They’re usually everywhere.”

“I was too busy conquering it to notice the flora and fauna.”

“It’s an interesting species, isn’t it? Etherians use them for a number of activities, both pleasure and business.”

“Such as?”

Entrapta watches the animal graze, “They are used on farms, primarily. There are individuals that host competitions that involve training horses to be used for recreation. Equestrian Etherians, as they’re known. Literally, that’s their name.”

“An uninspired alliteration but one nonetheless.” Hordak raises a brow as the horse raises its tail to leave droppings on the ground. “Is that all?”

“We used to use them during wars involving the various kingdoms—this was centuries before you came along—in order to take down one another. Not everyone is a magical princess, so it made sense to create a specific breed of warhorse to battle.” Entrapta lays her forefinger against her chin, tilting her head. “Actually, that one there might be from the war bred type.”

Hordak’s ear twitch with interest, “Horses were trained for war?”

“Yes! A long time ago, of course. We don’t usually do much with them aside from simple training and play anymore.”

“Hmm…”

Entrapta slides her gaze over to him. She smiles, “As you know, Adora has a flying one.”

“Yes. The one called Swift Wind,” Hordak replies. “He’s much more interesting. It would be more beneficial if all horses had the ability of flight.”

“I wanted to dissect him, but Adora and the others were adamant I didn't. But how  _ else  _ was I going to learn where the wings connected to the rest of him? It’s possible that the sword  _ did  _ turn him into a different type of either bird or horse. Even a new creature entirely!”

“There is a possibility of that.” Hordak watches it lay and roll in the grass. “He has the ability of rational thought. Highly preferable as I’ve never seen him ‘take a shit’ at random, as I’ve heard from the others.”

Entrapta screens the horse with her device, taking note of its skeletal and muscle structures, “It’s been a while since we’ve seen him.”

“It has.”

“...Maybe we should visit.”

“Perhaps we should.”

-

“Swift Wind! Where are you going?!” Adora yells, cupping her mouth with her hands.

“Don’t worry, Adora! Hordak and Entrapta told me they’re going to aid me in my liberation of horse kind!” He shakes his mane, “I am Swift Wind! And while Etheria is at peace, horse kind still faces challenges against them!”

Adora stares up at them, annoyed, “What if they’re tricking you into going so she can cut you open?!”

Entrapta smiles at her, “I said I wouldn’t Adora! I promise, the most I will do is take a strand of hair for scientific purposes!”

“Hordak, give me back Swift Wind!”

“No.”

“...I don’t know why I thought that would work.”

“Neither do I,” Hordak nods at her, “He will be back promptly at sundown.”

“Bye Adora! Please have a bushel of apples for me in my room!”

“Swifty, come back here right now!”

“Byyyyyeeee!” Entrapta and Swift Wind say together, Hordak giving a mere wave as they skate across the clouds.

Adora sighs, “Sometimes, I still wish I had a dragon.”


	6. Constellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak and Entrapta have an in-depth conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. The time for smut has arrived. This is the longest one yet. I was going to do a short one today, buuut I guess that's gonna be for tomorrow. Comments and kudos are appreciated wholeheartedly!

Entrapta points, “Ooh what’s that one?!”

“That’s Ghiren the Great.”

“What did he do that was so great?”

“He took over his planet with an iron fist, engaged in seven brutal wars, before settling peacefully as an old man and giving money to charities centered around education.”

“Did he die of old age?”

Hordak gives a disdainful sniff, “No. He was murdered in his bedchamber by the daughter of the previous emperor.”

Entrapta hums in thought. She says, “I would’ve created better security—with robots that shoot invisible lasers!”

Hordak smiles at her, “I wouldn’t have allowed offspring of my enemies to live. That’s asking for trouble.”

“Oh, I do agree! Cruel? Perhaps. Necessary? Unfortunately. But at least you wouldn’t worry about it!”

Hordak nods, scanning the sky. He points, “Oh, look! Right there is Aurum Mulia.”

Entrapta stares up at it, connecting the dots as he traces them in the air. She breathes out, “It’s beautiful. What is it?”

“It’s The Gold Woman. Or as we know her, She-Ra.”

“That’s She-Ra?” Entrapta grins from ear to ear. “That’s so cool she has a constellation! Oh but it’s probably not a good thing.”

“It’s not. We’re in the Kaluia quadrant, and they don’t have very fond memories of She-Ra. Not that they can, since their planet is gone.”

“How long has it been destroyed?”

“Two millennia.”

Entrapta’s hair wraps around her recorder, “Log date 1675: the Kaluia quadrant seems to be one of the final places before She-Ra came to Etheria. The First Ones completely wiped out this area of space, with the remaining planets having no inhabitants, and the largest planet—”

“—Inelam—”

“—Inelam has not only been eradicated, but from my research on board, I’ve hypothesized that the planet was sucked entirely from the inside out leaving the ground to collapse in on itself until it completely disintegrated but only after days of bodies being absorbed into a mini black hole that formed in the center of its core! Hahaha! So essentially what happened to Etheria, but it actually went through with it.”

“Yes, the First Ones were not the most merciful people.”

“They had amaaaaazing technology though! The only one who had near-identical power was Horde Prime.”

“Yes, he did.” Hordak says, his voice hushed.

Entrapta’s hair settles on his shoulder, “You know you’re different now.”

Hordak stares at the sky.

“Don’t you?”

“I know I am,” Hordak replies. But there had been decades of damage done. He knows he is forgiven. That everyone had seen him change and he isn’t that villain anymore. But he will continue to atone for as long as he is alive; because he hasn’t forgiven himself.

“If you know that, why are you always hard on yourself? It’s been five years.”

“Five years is not enough to fix it.”

Entrapta stands in front of him, stars reflecting in her eyes, “And it might not ever be for you. But you don’t have to hate yourself while you do the right thing—that gets in the way of progress!”

“If I don’t feel remorse, what good is it that I’m trying to do better?” He growls in frustration.

“What good is it to do better if you don’t extend that change to yourself?” Entrapta counters. She grabs his arms, rising up to meet his face. “You cannot keep abusing yourself.”

Hordak snorts, turning away, “I don’t abuse myself.”

“You do! Even after all this time, you deny yourself things you feel you don’t deserve. You even deny having  _ me  _ because you don’t think I should love you!”

Hordak turns, slowly, to look at her. He stares as she comes up close, held aloft by prehensile locks.

“We’ve been through so much together. Why do you keep me at a distance sometimes?”

“I don’t mean to— Or want to— It’s hard to explain…”

“An explanation would help,” Entrapta says, crossing her arms.

“It’s not that I don’t love you,” Hordak begins, tongue heavy. “I want you to know that I love you more than I thought I could love someone—anyone. I didn’t think it was possible to feel an emotion as intense as what I have for you.”

“But you don’t care for  _ yourself, _ ” Entrapta repeats. She crosses the space between them. Cupping his face with her hands, his skin cool, she presses their foreheads together. “And I’ve noticed that you pull away from me. You might not mean to, but it hurts when you withdraw away because you’re going through some inner turmoil. Why can’t you understand that?”

“Entrapta…” Hordak whispers. He brushes his hand through her hair, nails raking against the scalp. He feels her shudder, her body moving closer until her breasts push against his chest. Her breath is warm, and his hands glide, natural and slow, over her frame. His palms sliding along the sides of her waist. “I’m sorry…”

Wrapping her arms around him, Entrapta buries her face into his neck, “I know. I’m sorry too.”

“For what?”

“I get… angry? Frustrated. Worried, about you,” Entrapta admits. She pulls him closer. “There are moments I get… upset with you because you keep doing this. I tell you imperfections are beautiful to me, but it doesn’t occur to you that it doesn’t mean you are allowed to exacerbate what’s there.”

Hordak breathes in the scent of her skin, “I suppose… it’s difficult for me to acknowledge the damage I do to myself when I… lash out at myself. And hurting you, indirectly or not, was not my intention.”

“I know it isn’t,” Entrapta says. Pulling back, she places a kiss on his cheek. “You wouldn’t hurt me.”

Hordak shakes his head, “No, never!”

Smiling, Entrapta digs her fingers into his hair, back to dark blue, nearly black in the light of three moons hanging overhead. She plays with the strands, and she notes his eyes travel to her mouth, “I don’t worry about that. Not anymore.”

“You used to?” Hordak asks, hand roving along her spine.

“I did. Back when I wasn’t sure how our friendship would turn out. I didn’t have very many positive encounters with people.”

“I know.”

“But I think we’re different now,” she continues. Her body flush against him, she feels his body tense, his jaw locking tight. “I don’t want us to be apart, in any capacity.”

He nods, “I don’t want that for you and I, as well. There had been time lost when we were separated.”

“And yet it feels like you want us to have distance. It’s why I’m bringing it up.”

“I can assure you I wouldn’t give up having you this near me for all the universe,” Hordak murmurs, claws scraping down to the back of her thighs before suddenly grabbing her ass with one hand, the other ensnaring her waist.

Laughing brightly, Entrapta grins at him, “Do you want to prove that to me?”

Hordak’s gaze doesn’t waver from hers. He watches her eyes close as he draws her in, pressing her mouth against his. She complies without resistance, his tongue darting past her teeth. Small, dexterous hands smooth over the side of his scalp, gliding to his shoulders. She sighs into his mouth as he caresses her body, a gasp leaving her as his hand slides between her thighs.

Entrapta moans as she grinds into his hand. His breath is hot on her skin, sharp teeth nipping the delicate flesh of her neck. Trembling, his tongue gliding over a rapid pulse, his palm pushing hard and fast against her, rubbing her clit through her clothes.

Wordless, Entrapta begins to remove her clothes, hair keeping her in midair. His mouth moves across exposed skin, kissing down her breasts, tongue flicking over a nipple. Gasping, she feels his hands descend, the clothes being tugged away. He continues his journey along the planes of her frame, placing kisses on her abdomen, teeth biting the dip where the leg and torso meet.

She lets out a sharp gasp when his tongue rolls languidly over the clit. Slipping through wet folds, his hands pulling her as near as physical bodies could allow. His hands dig into her flesh, nails lightly scathing its surface—honed weapons that imply a more primal nature, and ones she never fears. A free hand reaches down to playfully tug his hair, giving her better grip as she grinds against him, his tongue darting further in, his moans reverbing through her nerves.

Hordak breathes her in, listens to her voice ache as she speaks his name. Her skin reddens along her chest, heaving with rushed intakes of air. Her legs are perched over his shoulders, shaking when he strokes them. She twines them around his back, bringing demanding he be even nearer than he already is.

He pulls away, smirking up at her, revealing edged incisors, “You’re proving to be as insatiable as ever.”

“As if you mind,” Entrapta beams.

“It’s true, I don’t.”

“Do you need me to lay on the ground?”

“No. I like this,” he says, eyeing her reaction when he smacks her ass.

“Lord Hordak!” she giggles. Entrapta touches the side of his face, trailing a slim digit along the ridge of his ear.. “You are a man of class.”

“Thank you,” he sighs, shaking at the tender touch. He pets the inside of her thigh with the back of his knuckles. “You deserve everything you could possibly want.”

She pretends to think, smiling toothily, “So I get to be on top all the time?”

“You are the only person I would ever allow to be above me.”

Entrapta laughs with hearty mirth, subsiding into giggles and then longing moans. Hordak’s tongue resumes its ministrations, lapping up the trails of come around her clit. Entrapta buckles at a particular movement, harshly pulling at his scalp.

With an aroused hiss, feeling his body grow hotter, his tongue glides with ease back inside her walls. Her breaths are faster, back arching, taut muscles tensing. One hand fondles her breasts, the other is placed between her teeth, eyes scrunched in pleasure. Hordak rotates his tongue in circular motions, sensing her body clench sporadically. His mind is focused, unaware of anything else but her.

Entrapta lets out a cry, fingers wringing her hair as she rides the orgasm. Hordak narrows his gaze, keeping his tongue where it is, entranced by the way her spine arcs, her breathing raspy and ragged. Sweat drips, faint on blades of grass. Her perch is steady, even as she quivers with intensity.

Finally, she allows herself to shift closer to the ground. Grinning, Entrapta presses against him, “You made an excellent case for your point.”

“I would hope so. I don’t expect you to take anything but sound answers.”

“Mmm, definitely not.”

Hordak smiles at her, brushing aside damp hair sticking to her cheek. He wants to keep improving for the both of them, even if it takes a lifetime. With Entrapta, he’s more than willing to try.


	7. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today! Gotta plan out upcoming ones.

Hordak works with an unusual amount of quietness, even for him.

Entrapta glances at him through the visor of her welding helmet. Screwing a nail properly into place, she shifts over to his table in one motion, propped up on her hair.

Hordak stiffens. He keeps his gaze downcast.

Entrapta moves closer, reaching for a wrench.

Hordak doesn’t recoil, though his entire frame becomes more tense.

She pulls away, looking at him.

He doesn’t move.

“You know it’s fine that you touched my boob, right?”

“I’m not discussing this.”

“You fell on top of me—that isn’t anything to be ashamed over.”

Hordak growls, “Can we continue working? Please?”

“Alright, alright,” Entrapta says, holding her hands up. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Relaxing, he focuses his attention once more on the wires in front of him.

She moves back, then smiles at him, “You could’ve squeezed it a little more if you wanted—”

Hordak rises and leaves in a sullen huff, cheeks burning.

Entrapta turns to Emily, grinning, “He’s so cute when he’s flustered.”


	8. Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazingly, neither scientist caused a fire or dissected someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! It took me all day, so my wrists are tired but I'm glad to put a more lengthy chapter for everyone. It was very interesting to see interactions form. Comments and kudos are beloved.

“Welcome to Mystacore!” Glimmer says, arm stretching out in a grand sweeping motion. “Well, Mystacore Number Two. We haven’t thought of a name yet.”

Hordak stares at the pink and purple valances strewn around the building, hedges and trees neatly trimmed. The first thing he thinks is that the place smells sickeningly sweet, almost cloying. The paradise remained primarily in the clouds, though a small group of people had decided to head earthbound to create a sector that was adjacent to Bright Moon. Glimmer, being the niece of Castaspella, had been more than excited to overlook the project. And even more excited to bring people who had yet to experience the beauty and zen of Mystacorian performance.

“We finally got the renovations complete for the soaking tubs,” Glimmer continues. “It took a while to find underground hot springs, but we managed to get it together. There is also a new area we’re trying out where we give out massages.”

Entrapta looks around, curious. She approaches a smooth marble column, sliding her hand down its surface, “How long has this been going on?”

“Once Horde Prime was defeated, I wanted to bring calm to Etheria, and nothing says peace like Mystacore! My dad also wanted to spend more time in Mystacore and Bright Moon, so we compromised by bringing him a little piece of home from each place.”

“Wow, you’ve really outdone yourself, Glimmer,” Adora states.

“Thank you, but it wasn’t just me. My aunt helped a lot to put it together— Where’s Entrapta?”

Adora and she look at Hordak, who keeps his usual frown.

“She always does that,” Adora sighs.

“Okay, should we look for her?” Glimmer asks.

“She will arrive when she likes,” Hordak says, walking forward, leaving them behind.

“Right, of course,” Glimmer agrees, transporting next to him. “I can lead you to one of our relaxation facilities.”

Adora shouts, “I’m going to head to a different room!”

Glimmer waves goodbye, keeping pace with Hordak.

Hordak doesn’t protest as she points out the various needs that can be taken care of. The defeat of Horde Prime led to an odd but solid relationship with Queen Glimmer. In the years since, there hasn’t been a single battle between his kind and the Etherians, who have adopted the former in a truce that is proving to be positive. With Horde Prime’s technology, and the reemergence of Etheria to the rest of the universe, there have been advancements toward space travel and forming alliances with neighboring planets. His brothers have taken quite well to Etherian life, and he had noted several of them waiting in the foyer, and even aided in the construction of Mystacore Number Two.

She really should name it better.

“Here we are,” Glimmer announces. Opening polished double doors, she reveals several massage tables, freshly changed with clean linen. The room is artificially lit, with large sources of it coming from a tall ceiling. “This is the aromatherapy room, if you’d like to begin here.”

Hordak scans the area, hesitating.

“Not a big fan of smells?”

“It’s not that, there’s merely a lot of them.”

Glimmer gestures toward a table, “Would you like to give it a try?”

“...I’m not sure…”

“Well, that’s okay!” Glimmer tells him. “We have plenty of other rooms for you to try out.”

Hordak is led through another set of doors. This hallway shines soft lavender with hibiscus accents. He doesn’t even step into the room before his nose wrinkles in disgust.

Glimmer takes one look and opts to head down to the left, “Why don’t we go this way?”

“What was in that room?”

“Our manicure and pedicure salon. I thought maybe that would be good, considering how long your claws can get.”

“I take care of that myself.”

“Oh, well, I guess that makes sense, since they look really, um… sharp?”

Hordak looks at his hands, “They don’t grow longer than this.”

“I see. Well, manicures are out!” Glimmer looks up at him, “Would you like to see our electrolysis treatment?”

Hordak raises a brow at her.

“Heh, right, stupid question. Let’s keep going, shall we?”

-

“Entrapta? Where’d you go?” Adora asks. There has got to be an easier way to keep track of someone who isn’t even five feet tall, has hair that extends 20 feet when she likes, and is brightly colored purple. “Are you in the vents? I don’t even know how that could be—there aren’t any.”

Adora walks along the pilasters, letting her mind wander as she searches. It’s been a good while since Horde Prime was beaten. While everyone seems to have moved on, she can’t help but be a little wary when Hordak makes his presence known. She doesn’t hate him, but she, as Bow had eloquently put it once, ‘has major trust issues.’

She doesn’t think he will go against them, and the rest of his kind have settled into Etherian life very well. Their acclimation has been nothing short of surprising.

Maybe she needs to look at it as the simple fact that there isn’t anything to worry about. That there isn’t a reason for her to access She-Ra.

She can be Adora.

“What are you doing?”

“Agh!” she yelps, jumping away.

Entrapta lowers herself from the ceiling, “You started spacing out.”

“What? I was looking for you.”

“You were, but then you were just standing here for a few minutes. Did you find something interesting on the floor?” Entrapta asks, pushing her aside to look at the spot. “Hmm, doesn’t seem to have anything.”

“There isn’t anything on the floor. I was just looking for you.”

“That’s nice of you! Would you happen to know how they manage to get the pipes threaded into the walls? I’ve been trying to find a way to note how this place is structured, but I haven’t found an entrance.”

“I’m not sure where that would be either,” Adora replies.

“That’s okay! I’m sure I can find one—or make one without compromising the integrity of the building.”

“Entrapta, can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“How has Hordak been taking to Etherian life?”

“Oh, he’s been great! He’s had a lot more free time with me to work on all kinds of new inventions! He’s been putting together this new kind of robot with me, but I can’t tell you too much about it!” Entrapta shifts close, whispering. “It’s a secret!”

“What kind of robot?” Adora asks, anxiety forming.

“Can’t tell you! Hordak and I are going to be working on it a while longer, and it’s going to be so cool!”

Before Adora can say anything, Entrapta looks up at the ceiling, “Oh, I think that might be a good spot to try for an opening.”

In one movement, she ascends, leaving Adora confused.

What kind of robot?

It’s probably not anything.

Adora sighs, wondering if she’s being paranoid. That’s not something she’s been able to fully shake off. Maybe she should find Glimmer. She’s bound to be done with Hordak by now.

-

Hordak has never been more stressed in his entire life.

“You have to relax.”

“I… I don’t think I can,” Hordak says, trying not to shake.

“I promise if you relax, you won’t be feeling, uh, whatever it is you’re feeling.”

“Is this supposed to be how it works?”

“Yes, acupuncture is supposed to be like this. Although, it would help if you _relax._ ”

“I don’t believe telling me to relax over and over is going to make that happen,” Hordak hisses. With an irritated grunt, he stands up from the lounging chair. He turns to the acupuncturist, “Get these off me at once!”

Glimmer groans, “Hordak, I promise if you just let things be, you wouldn’t be upset!”

She has been trying all day to be a good host. This was supposed to be a calm afternoon, but he seems so resistant. Absolutely stubborn! She had an easier time with Adora, and she had been going a little nuts. But Hordak has a determination to be as unreasonable as possible when it comes to treatment.

Frowning, she walks up to him, “We went to a lot of places already—the deep tissue massage, hot stone massage, facials, scrubs. You just don’t seem to care for anything.” 

Hordak opens his jaw, moving it up and down, side to side. Patting his cheeks, he looks at her, “Well, you’ve had me go around everywhere, and there is simply nothing I want.”

“There’s always a place people can go to let their hair down. Ooh, do you want a hair wash?”

“No, again, I do that myself,” Hordak says.

Glimmer shakes her head, “Of course. You do everything yourself.”

He suddenly lets out a sharp hiss, pain shooting up his arm.

She looks at his fingers, the rest covered by a robe, “Are you okay?”

“It’s nothing. Just a nerve…” Hordak holds up a hand. “Don’t try to throw me in the wayward arms of a masseuse. I would simply like to rest.”

Glimmer’s brows furrow in thought. Perhaps she has been looking at this all wrong. There were so many new additions to Mystacore’s already impressive spa treatments, that she had been excited to unveil them all to Hordak and Entrapta—even if the latter has been gone this entire time—that she didn’t stop to consider that she might have been pushing him into something he doesn’t care for. Over the past few years, she learned he’s someone who doesn’t need or desire a lot, especially if they’re material possessions or experiences. “You know, I have one last room for you, and I think this one will click.”

Hordak sighs deeply, more exhausted than when he arrived. He nods, “Very well. Lead the way.”

Hopeful about this one, Glimmer allows him to pass through a singular door. The hallway gleams silver and blue, the temperature a little cooler by a few degrees. Hordak smells nothing out of the ordinary. His ears twitch at the sound of running water, and he catches the scent of it before coming to a room full of steam.

Hordak looks around the vicinity, the fog obscuring his vision to a good enough amount to ensure privacy, even if wearing clothes designed for soaking were available.

Glimmer smiles at him, “Here is the sauna-including-soaking-tubs! I wasn’t sure whether to bring you here because it doesn’t seem like something you’d be into. And people are usually around, but I think this could work.”

He dips his hand into nearby water, clear where the water doesn’t froth from the small waterfall; the heat radiates from his fingers upward.

“This will do,” Hordak says.

“Yes!” Glimmer shouts, enthused.

He looks at her, smirking, “It only took you all day to find something suitable.”

“Well, you’re one tough customer. But I think you’ll enjoy it here. And no one’s around. I’ll grab you something to change into.”

Soon, Hordak is dressed in breathable clothes, and Glimmer takes her leave.

Slipping into the hot water, Hordak allows a contented sigh to leave his lips. He sinks down into the water until its surface touches his chin. The sensation is akin to pleasure. The liquid moves about his muscles, steam shifting in front of his eyes when he breathes. His head tips forward, circulation steadily increasing. The numbness in his arm begins to recede, heat blissfully wrapping around his limbs. 

Hordak submerges completely under the water, eyes closing lightly. There is no air, yet he can breathe. There is no sound, yet there is thrumming in his ears. The warmth permeates through, and a stirring reminiscent of serenity blooms in his chest, in his mind. He curls in on himself, the closest to childhood quiet he will understand.

Emerging from the water, droplets moving down his frame, Hordak’s shoulders droop, a lazy smile on his face. Relaxed.

“Hi!” Entrapta says, coming down.

“Hello,” Hordak replies, easing further. Wearing similar attire, she glides into the water, swimming up to him. She allows her hair to be loose, free from its pigtails, its natural weight drags it down to the bottom, fanning out under the water. Swimming up to his side, she places her arms on his shoulder. “Did you have fun exploring?”

“I did! I was following you every now and then, it wasn’t hard to do that, but I did try to find an opening into the building to look through its pipes, wires, pumps. It was all very interesting!”

“Did you succeed?”

“No! I had to make an opening myself. It’s very discreet, they’ll never knooow,” Entrapta says in a hushed tone.

“I know. You’re very good at being sneaky,” Hordak says, smiling at her.

“Adora was talking to me about you,” Entrapta tells him, leaning upon his shoulder.

“Oh? Why is that?” Hordak asks, resting against the stone.

“I think she believes you’re not to be trusted still,” Entrapta informs. Pushing up on him, she brushes a dark blue tendril from his forehead. “I would’ve explained it to her, but I didn’t find it necessary.”

“A wise choice. It cannot be helped. Adora has no reason to extend any sort of olive branch in my direction, even if it has been a couple of years.”

Entrapta flicks some water with her fingers, “She will eventually come around.”

“That’s up to her. And even then, I don’t need to be accepted by everyone during the remainder of my time here.”

“Glimmer is pretty sweet to you!”

“Yes, she is,” Hordak says. He formed an odd kinship with her after the Rebellion regained control of Etheria. “She treats me well.”

“Hey! Look!” Entrapta shouts. Sinking down til her mouth is under, she blows air with her mouth, bubbles rising and popping at the top.

Hordak lowers himself to the water at the same level. And blows bubbles in turn.

Entrapta laughs in manic glee, splashing him as she claps her hands. Hordak shoves water in her direction, making her chortle harder. She squeals when he breaks into a wide, red grin, chasing her around the tub’s perimeter. Grabbing her, Entrapta flops against him, “Oh no, you caught me!”

He nips her ear, breathing onto it, “I did indeed.” He trails his mouth down her neck, making her gasp. Pressing it gently along her throat, he feels her body arch into him. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, moaning into him. 

He withdraws, lightly kissing her cheek, “You have to wait.”

“Ooh, you’re such a tease!” Entrapta says, clinging to him. “You’re going to make me wait until we’re back at the lair.”

“Of course. I highly doubt we want anyone rushing in here when I make you scream.”

Entrapta laughs, looking up at him, “But think of the thrill of being caught!”

“Maybe next time. When we go to Glimmer’s castle.”

Their cackles ring around them, echoing above the water.

-

Glimmer shudders.

Adora looks at her, “What is it?”

“I don’t know. Got a weird feeling outta nowhere.”

“Probably nothing,” Adora says, continuing to eat her meal.

“Yeah, likely nothing.”

-

Entrapta looks at Glimmer, “Thank you for having us!”

Glimmer nods at the couple, “No problem! Thank you for choosing Mystacore Number Two for all your spa needs!”

“You really should change the name,” Entrapta says.

“And perhaps hire a concierge,” Hordak adds.

“We had one. But we had to fire them for taking up too much time relaxing instead of working.”

“Who was it?”

“Double Trouble.”

“Ah,” Entrapta and Hordak say simultaneously.

“Well, thanks for having us!” Entrapta says.

“Entrapta, hang on,” Adora walks over. “Can we talk over there, for a minute?”

“Sure,” She agrees.

Heading off a few feet, Adora begins, “I wanted to ask how you were doing, but you left really quickly.”

“I’m doing wonderful! Everything has been going smoothly at the lair.”

“What was the robot you mentioned?”

Entrapta waves a hand, “Silly, I told you I can’t talk about it just yet.”

“Not even a hint?” Adora pleads.

Entrapta gives her a gracious smile, patting her head with a lock of purple, “If it makes you feel better, it’s nothing you need to be worried about.”

“I’m not worried.”

“You’re quite a paranoid person, you know that?”

“I’m not _that_ paranoid.”

Entrapta grins at her, “It’s not a bad thing, Adora! When we’re done, I’ll have you look at it!”

Adora sighs. She smiles back, “Alright. I’ll wait until then.”

Glimmer watches them interact for a moment before turning to Hordak, “Did you enjoy your soak?”

“I did,” Hordak answers. He clears his throat. “Thank you.”

“Sure! It’s what spa people do.”

“No, I mean, thank you… for taking the time to help me…”

Glimmer, touched, smiles at him, “Aww, you’re welcome. I’m glad you had fun!”

“Yes, I did enjoy myself,” Hordak admits.

Grinning at this accomplishment, she finds Adora walking back toward her, and Entrapta to Hordak. Bidding goodbyes, she waves at them as they leave.

“Hordak’s changed a lot, huh?” Glimmer says, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, I guess he has.”

Glimmer looks at Adora, “He actually thanked me for a good time! I feel like I can take on any customer!”

“You know you’re a queen, not a spa-day-host-person, right?” Adora asks, smirking at her.

“I can be both,” she declares, before heading inside.

Adora nods. Maybe she does need to be more considerate about the changes people have made. She had forgiven Catra, and there had been much more bad blood between them. If her friends say that Hordak is alright, then she’ll trust them instead of her doubts.

Maybe a soak will alleviate her head from all this thinking.


	9. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons that won’t be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, gonna keep this train going. Thank you for reading everything this far!

“We’re going to start bringing together the mainframe. Just one more bolt needs to go in here, adjust the wiring here…” Entrapta says, tightening up anything loose.

Hordak brings his pieces together, perusing the formulas once more to ensure that there will be success.

Entrapta shuffles over in quick movements, her hair holding her recorder while transporting her to the activation button. She looks at Hordak. They’ve been working on this for so long, it’s hard to believe that they might see progress.

“Once we have everything set, we should be able to start the next process of putting things into the portal and see if it reaches another dimension of space.”

“I’m sure it will work,” Hordak says. “This is how most portal machines have been built.”

“Oooh, I’m so excited! This is going to be amazing!” Entrapta shouts. She points her finger up into the air, staring ahead. “Science can answer anything!”

Hordak smirks at her, hands behind his back. He looks at the machine, solemn once more.

“Don’t look gloomy. This is going to tell us a lot!”

Nodding, he waits.

“Day 135: this could finally be it. Initiating first test! Here we go, aha!”

With a proud slam, the machine awakens. Energy spirals toward the center, raising hair on their skin. The sound of low droning captivates, one having never heard it before, the other having forgotten it.

Entrapta gazes with wonder, thrilled at the feat before her. 

Hordak gazes with wonder, impressed by her capability.

It groans. The energy spiraling into a tight knot of light and matter. Heat pools in, shaking.

“Something’s wrong! I’m turning it off!”

Hordak feels the heat leave his body, rushing forward, “No, you fool, it’s going to blow—!”

White blinds them.

Hordak shifts so her body is underneath him, blocking any debris. Her head brushes his chin, her back pressed lightly into his chest. It’s a thought in the back of his mind, as his entire body hurts from pain. His limbs throbbing, joints burning, Hordak growls at the wire snapping from pressure.

Entrapta sits up, surprised, “This doesn’t make any sense, it should work!”

Emily and Imp had scurried off to a safer area immediately. Peaking out, they look at the damage done. Hordak and Entrapta go in different directions, him leaning upon the table as she stares up at their work.

Emily whirs in confusion, and Imp pats her metallic surface.

Entrapta looks down, “It’s like there’s a key… Maybe when Catra brings that tech back from the Crimson Waste—”

Hordak laughs, “Catra… is never coming back from that fool's errand.”

Entrapta raises a brow. She’s not quite sure what he means. Why would he allow her to save Catra’s life, if he didn’t expect her to return from her mission? It didn’t seem like him to disregard parts of a plan.

“The machine is a failure. We’re done here, get out!”

Entrapta steps forward, growing more confused, “But that was just our first test, if we try—”

“ _I said we’re done!_ ” Hordak bellows, frustration building.

She feels a tug from behind, and she allows herself to be dragged toward the door. Walking the rest of the way, she hears him hit the table. She looks back, concerned. Why is he so angry about this? She could’ve helped to fix it. It might not have been a favorable outcome, but she has spent her entire life making mistakes. She had learned, long ago, that the only way to keep moving forward was to accept that failure was part of seeing things through to the end. That was what would keep her from losing hope in her exploration of the planet, in hoping that there was more to Etheria.

Everyone thought that she was insane. She knows that. It’s why she never fit in. Try as she might, she would attempt to mingle with other princesses, try to know who they were. But all she ever got to know was what they were—people who didn’t like her. Outsiders to her world, and she to theirs.

Machines were so much easier to understand. And she would try over and over with them, because she knew that, at least, she would achieve a result eventually. With people, it was never that way. 

With people, she learned that, sometimes, you simply fail.

She stands there, looking at the door.

She doesn’t understand why he is shutting her out. But she does understand that she doesn’t want to fail with him.

Entrapta ponders how best to approach him, thinking of various new ideas for the portal machine, unaware of Hordak trying to forget the scent of her hair as his body stings.

Why is his heart racing?

Is it because everything hurts?

He’s used to having his body go numb when there are pangs, and having it be sore. Pain isn’t something he’s unused to. There are days he forces himself to move, and once he moves he cannot stop. If he stops, it begins to ache again.

But, much as it hurt, he couldn’t imagine—didn’t imagine—letting her get harmed.

He’s not sure what it means.

Hordak ignores the feeling, focusing on the physical ailments. He can’t afford to think about her right now.

Even if he wants to.


	10. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge is limitless, but its cost isn't. Or shouldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting it close with time but that happens when you have no time and carpal tunnel. A bad combo, pfft. Thank you for the comments and kudos thus far! And its first bookmark. Getting some milestones!

There’s a sound urging her to die.

Entrapta wakes up to unfamiliar noises and smells. The comfort of oil and metal is absent, replaced by strong scents of animals and plants. Propped up on her elbows, Entrapta rubs her head. Her fingers freeze, noting her mask is missing.

Rising to her feet, she checks around the area. It looks like territory she hasn’t been to before. Even with her being a hermit at Dryl, she had knowledge of what the other kingdoms looked like, and the surrounding masses of land and water about them. But this…

Reaching into her pocket, she stops when she finds nothing. Entrapta pats her person, growing slightly frantic. Where’s her recorder?

Catra. Did she take it?

Entrapta sighs, “Well, that won’t do.”

She’ll need to find a way to record her findings eventually—sooner than later—but she has to find nourishment before anything happens. Build shelter. Find a way off this place…

“Actually, it’s going to bother me if I don’t have my recorder.”

Walking into the wild brush, Entrapta places a hand on a tree, twisting gnarled limbs and trunk upward. She looks up, finding a canopy so overgrown and dark, it blocks out the sky. Scattered along its form are lights, gleaming dimly in shadow.

“Wow…” she breathes. She touches a tree again, and she feels it pulse with something different. Most flora don't have an energy that can be felt. It’s behaving beyond anything organic.

She looks back at the shoreline, heading back to it. The transport she had been in had landed terribly onto the island, but otherwise was intact. She digs into the sand, and pulls out a piece of metal. A part of her mask. There went that…

Entrapta bites her lip, hoping nothing happened to her recorder. She knows she should find food, get started on that shelter. But…

No, she has to find the recorder.

Combing the beach, she pushes through the sand. Judging from the angle she crashed into, the recorder couldn’t be further than four meters, at most, and that’s only if it ricocheted by colliding with something hard and bouncing away.

Entrapta occupies her thoughts with the recorder. Trying not to think too much about anything else.

She should look at this positively. This may be quite the impromptu stop, but she is bound to learn a lot of information about this place. Rocks jut out from the sand, adjacent to the technological forest that is spanning out for miles into darkness.

The sky doesn’t change its color. There is a heavy fog now, but the sky keeps its shade.

Sighing, she begins to question whether it’s even worth finding her original recorder and attempting to make a new one.

...No, she really wants hers.

Entrapta remarks that the high tide had come in. 12 hours and 25 minutes. She must’ve been out for the majority of that time, because she hasn’t been searching long for— 

“My recorder!”

Entrapta picks it up, dusting off the sand from its crevices. Squealing with glee, she blows remaining granules out. Turning it on, she plays back a previous recording to ensure it works. Satisfied, Entrapta begins, “Day… Maybe I shouldn’t log these as ‘days.’ Or a continuation of previous days. I don’t think I was out for long, but I can’t gauge what is going at present.” She glances at the sea. “Beast Island Log, tide cycle 1: I have crashed onto the shore. The land here appears to be alive with electrical energy, though from what, I’m not entirely sure yet. I will begin seeking shelter and food.”

She walks back to where her mask lays, broken.

“I’ll need a new face while I’m here, too.”

There’s a sound urging her to die.

**Tide Cycle 5**

“It’s been almost a week—I’m assuming, though I’m sure that’s what it is—and I managed to build a shelter with the surrounding material. I’m certain that the debris I’ve collected contains some form of force within them,” Entrapta states. She takes a bit of a branch, looking at it again, “It’s amazing. I’ve dissected open various flora and its capillaries shine with light unlike anything I’ve seen. It doesn’t feed like the vegetation of Bright Moon or Plumeria. None of what I’ve gathered has similarities to the rest of Etheria,” she recounts to no one. “It draws its lifeforce from other living things.”

A sound to her right causes her to glance there. Entrapta stares for a moment, continuing, “Knowing this, I created an irrigation system that’s fairly primitive, however, I should be able to have fresher food in a few days for my small garden. The plants I have analyzed aren’t poisonous or tech-like. My agricultural knowledge is rudimentary but I believe it can yield results, even if I don’t intend to use it for too long. It doesn’t seem sustainable on a hostile, infertile island.”

She pushes through bushes and giant leaves, “I also determined that some of the creatures adopted behaviors—I’m not sure how long Beast Island has been this way, but I doubt that it’s evolutionary—that will enable them to avoid the loud booming call coming from somewhere on the island.”

Entrapta steps out into a clearing, using her hair to lift logs from their spots, peeking underneath, “No, nothing.” She pauses, arms akimbo. Scratching her cheek, she catches movement from up above. She frowns at the spindly limbs, singular red optics darting through the black. “Hmm, I’m going to use the logs for possible kindling and extra shelter, but I still need something that will enable a way to defend myself. I’ve encountered those animals before and they’re not exaaaactly friendly.”

There’s a sound urging her to die.

“I’m going to, at least, make a spear tonight. Today?”

**Tide Cycle 11**

“I have managed to obtain larger quantities of metal and wiring! I found a whole batch of it laying around from not too far away where I was searching for food. And I did eat! There was a lot of it, and it was so delicious. You would think insects won’t taste great, but these were,” Entrapta tugs threads through metal casing. She had dismantled parts of the transport she had been on, using scraps for her latest invention; these bigger ones will go well with it. Looping wire about a rod, Entrapta looks to her left, finding a small animal similar to a rodent staring up at her. “Oh, hello.”

It wiggles its nose.

“I’ll talk to you,” Entrapta says. She twists bolts into place with a makeshift six-sided hex driver. “It feels as though that there’s someone else on this island, but I haven’t seen them. It makes sense there wouldn’t be very many people on Beast Island. The food I found was fairly cooked, so someone that is capable of meal preparation has to be around.” She looks at the rodent, “You don’t know how to make food, do you?”

It scurries off, burrowing into a hole.

Entrapta sighs. It was nice to talk to someone...

There’s a sound urging her to die.

She turns her attention back to work.

**Tide Cycle 17**

“I’ve done it! Let’s give this a go…”

The robot lights up, its body rising to all fours. It falls back onto the ground, dust lightly settling.

“Okay… I’m sure I just need to reroute parts of the—”

She feels something touch her leg. Looking down, she finds vines.

Entrapta frowns, turning back to the machine. 

It would be easier if she had the proper tools. All the makeshift ones she made to replace the real things have been adequate at best.

She twists, ties, and thinks.

Thinks about how long she has been here. Even then it’s an estimate.

But it really hasn’t been that long since she came here.

The last thing she could remember was being in the Fright Zone, and then she was back at Dryl. That part was strange, and the memories, for the most part, were clear. The portal had been activated, and she had to tell Adora how to return the world to normal. But there’s a haze clouding full recollection. All she remembers is Catra, pain, being by herself, remembering a time she wasn’t by herself, and then nothing.

She didn’t exist.

She wonders how Hordak is doing.

He probably forgot about her.

That doesn’t sound right. Hordak and she were friends, great friends from what she put together. However, she hasn’t spent enough time with people to tell what constitutes a friendship or not. She spent much of her time with Catra beforehand, and the data said they were friends, but then she…

Catra was one thing, she supposes. She admitted as much that Catra didn’t talk to her as much as she used to. Hordak was—is—her friend. 

But if they were friends, why was she alone?

Which leads back to the conclusion he forgot about her.

There isn’t anything about her that is worth remembering. He seemed to like her but if he did, why is she still here? Why is she alone? Why did he leave her behind, like everyone else did?

The last thing she remembers is pain shooting through her body—lightning coursing until she fell, numb. And then she was alone. She breathes, yet she still doesn’t exist.

She’s always alone—

The robot whirs to life, standing up on large legs. It roars with its first breath at birth, scattering any nearby beasts away from the campsite.

“Yes! You’re here!” Entrapta shouts, running over to hug her creation. “Welcome to the family, girl!”

Raising her mask, green eyes fading off, Entrapta climbs into its waiting maw. She’s glad for the company.

There’s a sound urging her to die.

**Tide Cycle 20**

“I can’t believe how long it has taken me to get to this section of the island.”

Disheveled, she moves about in her robot. The beasts that corner their prey in have been avoiding her now that she’s in a larger, more secure shelter.

Entrapta checks her coordinates. She’s heading further into the center of the island. She had remained away from it up until now, as there had been no need to venture this deep into the mechanical jungle.

She had moved on from her campsite, and allowed herself to continue taking meals from whoever kept making them. She left enough for whoever was doing it to survive, but it was much more efficient this way. There was so much to explore about Beast Island than she ever thought possible.

It darkens around her. Narrows. Then it widens to reveal a bridge, connecting to a tall fortress, smoke emanating up from its cracked structure. Entrapta leans forward in amazement.

Halting her robot, she gives it a loving pat when she exits its body. Compelled, Entrapta treks toward a hanging curtain of deep purple, tattered from neglect.

Pushing it aside, she finds more darkness.

Curiosity drives her to progress.

She’s greeted with the most amazing sight she’s ever seen.

A triangular pillar rises from the foundation, ensnared by vines. White in the gloom. Its surface worn, imperfect in its dejected state, she approaches it, hand outstretched. Recognizing the markings, her fingers caress the pad located before her.

Tears misting her vision, she turns the dials. It flickers to life, her gaze darting in frantic euphoria. First Ones writing pours down its screen.

Entrapta exhales, chest tight. She lifts up her recorder, “This… this is First Ones technology. Their writing… Their  _ plan… _ ”

She grins, unable to stop crying.

“All this time, First Ones tech was abundant on Beast Island,” Entrapta touches the screen with shaking fingers. “I know I should try to leave but…”

If she’s going to be here, she may as well learn all she can.

Hordak wouldn’t miss her.

There’s a sound urging her to die.


	11. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this took me all day to get to and I'm cutting it close again. But I hope it's well-received! Comments, kudos, all that good stuff is appreciated in the darkest part of my weary soul.

“How’s the armor?” Entrapta asks, shuffling over. “Has it been having problems like before?”

Hordak looks at her, “No. It’s been more than exceptional.”

Entrapta grins, “That’s great! I’ve been monitoring it, and it seems as though this is the longest it’s gone without a complication.”

“Have you now?” Hordak asks, glancing at her over his shoulder, smiling lightly. “You’ve been monitoring me, then?”

“Of course, silly! How else will I be able to keep track of what the armor needs fixed?”

Nodding, Hordak returns to his work. Entrapta settles herself on a perch of hair, lacing her fingers together and propping her chin on them.

Hordak glances at her, “Is there anything else?”

“Oh, no! Don’t mind me. I’m observing the armor’s capabilities.”

His gaze rests on the table while hers remains on him.

Entrapta has never really stopped to look at Hordak before.

Everything about him is so much sharper than she gave notice to. She remarked his features and appearance the week they started to work together, but he seems different. He tilts his head to the side, and her eyes slide to the crook of his neck. Blue-grey skin clashes with white, the anomalies of his skin hidden beneath the armor and sleeveless attire he wears under that. That doesn’t eliminate the fact his neck is surprisingly interesting.

His expression stern, it softens as the minutes pass. He enters a state of mind that is almost tranquil, not concerning himself with anything except his inventions. Learning about his heritage, and the rage she knows is in him, these are the moments a youthfulness comes to his face.

She tilts her head, brows furrowing together. She should get back to work, but he’s being… fascinating. He is every day, yet her thoughts fixate on knowing about him for now. A dark strand of hair falls in front of his forehead. He blows it away to the side, hands occupied. 

Entrapta kisses his cheek, startling him. He looks at her with wide eyes, stunned.

Holding up her hands, she backs away an inch, an apologetic grin on her face, “Sorry! I just wanted to know what that would be like…”

Recovering from surprise, Hordak clears his throat, “You wanted to know… what?”

“What it’d be like to kiss someone.”

Hordak stares at her, gaze flickering over her features. “Well, I don’t think… a, uh, kiss, can tell you much by just doing it on the cheek.”

“What should it be, then?”

Hordak turns in his seat, looking down at her expectant face. His eyes flicker to her mouth.

Entrapta’s expression is neutral, not betraying the rapid beating in her chest.

Leaning forward, Hordak breathes in. Unsure of what to do, his hands lift to her face. Hesitating. It was one thing to observe her as she slept, but another to have her be in front of him. It was always easier to look at her when she was unaware of it.

“It’s okay,” Entrapta says, tone low. She can’t help but be curious. There’s been a lot of time spent together, and, on occasion, she would wonder what this sort of interaction was like. It was a general thought, akin to musing over hypotheticals that were interesting in the theory of it. But as time went on, her ideas shifted away from staying  _ only  _ a hypothesis. And it went from general imagery to Hordak.

They were both friends, and she figured having him help her understand would make sense. He  _ is  _ her lab partner, after all.

He cups her face, thumbs brushing the curve of cheekbone, fingers brushing the tips of her ears. Bending low, Hordak feels her breath tickle his chin. He grazes her mouth with his own, light and chaste. The skin contact sending shivers down his spine, surprised by how warm her lips were.

Entrapta’s heart skips a beat, marveling at the gentle motion. Exhaling, she attempts to stay still. She didn’t want to interrupt this experiment they were doing. His eyes glow brighter when they’re up close.

Hordak stares at her, trying to keep his breathing even.

“Maybe if we close our eyes?” she suggests.

He nods. Hordak keeps his open as he bends down, her own softly closed. He shuts them only when he pushes their mouths together again. His fingers slide behind the back of her skull, fragile skin and bone possessing the brightest mind he’s ever known.

Thinking this, a hand trails down her neck. She shudders against him, gasping. Her body shifts closer, propping herself carefully onto her hair, her hands place themselves on his shoulders.

Entrapta knows there’s more to it, from what she recollects seeing. She opens her mouth, slipping her tongue past razored teeth.

Hordak pulls back, shocked; he maintains his hold of her, however.

“Was that too much?” Entrapta asks. “I’ve seen people do that.”

“When?”

“When I would watch couples from a distance.”

He raises a brow, confused, “You would watch couples from afar?”

“I wanted to know what osculation was and observation is the best mode of it.”

“I do not disagree,” Hordak replies. He draws near again, “We should attempt that...”

“Right…” she breathes, mouth parting.

Hordak’s hands wrap tight around her as she initiates the kiss, her tongue tentatively delving in. This isn’t something his species is designed to do—or rather, a clone is supposed to do. Her body is soft and warm. Her breathing quickens against his mouth, sensing her limbs wrap around his shoulders. Fingers touch the sides of his head, threading through his hair. A pleasant tremor runs up his body, and he holds her even closer, so that she’s arching into him.

She moans.

His thoughts freeze for the smallest fragment of a second.

Then he’s focused on heat and sound.

Entrapta’s arms tighten around him, pulling back for quick catches of air. Hordak moves her away from her seat, placing her on the table’s edge, pushing aside the contents laid there. She doesn’t resist, enthralled by this change. He ensnares her mouth with ferocity that leaves her panting, mind spinning. Pressing into her, his hands slip down the side of her frame. Nails scathe the side of her waist, causing her to grip the back of his neck with such force, he falls on top of her.

Propped up by his hands, careful not to crush her, he takes this moment to trail kisses along her jaw. Sighing beneath him, his mouth continues its course, gliding along her throat. She doesn’t protest, gliding the tips of her gloved fingers down smooth, cool metal. They lightly thump over the wires behind him, until she settles them on either side of his pelvis. 

He keeps tracing down, nipping at narrow patches of exposed skin. She emits another gasp, her legs wrapping around him.

Without thought, he grinds his hips against hers.

Her squeal is muffled by his mouth, cheeks flushed. His teeth drag across her lower lip, bruising tender skin. Groaning, she raises her hips to meet his. She’s researched this before, but to actually  _ feel  _ something rub against her clit is so different from merely reading it. Mesmerized, her hair glides around them, guiding him to dig down more, press harder, faster.

She jerks in place, fingers clutching at the armor, a small cry of shock leaving her lips, deep moans following after. He isn’t sure of what’s happening, but a growl forms in the center of his chest. His hands clasp around her wrists, pinning them down, tips of her knuckles tipping over the ledge. 

Kissing him on the mouth, locks of purple bind his wrists and legs in turn, keeping them in place. She wiggles her fingers, and he releases her, a silent command. Her hands slide down his chest, eyes barely registering the gem glinting. The back of her hand grazes the outside of his thigh, fingers bolder as they slip up and down the inside of it. She isn’t sure who spread his legs—himself or her—but they move apart, and her knuckles skim the underside of his cock, erect and ooh what if she did  _ this _ — 

A hiss escapes gritted teeth, reacting by biting her shoulder. Entrapta’s fingers don't stop, demanding he continue to move. The rough texture of her gloves leaves him incapable of doing much else, except thrust his hips forward. Her brazen nature is intoxicating, her legs keeping themselves tightly wound about his torso. The intensity of it is unlike anything he’s felt before. He’s locked in limb, thought and heart, burning.

“Hordak…”

His ears twitch at the sound, the tone. The complete deference and  _ trust  _ in her voice.

He withdraws, her scent in his thoughts, “Entrapta… is this part of kissing?”

“I think so,” Entrapta murmurs, brushing back his hair. “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” he says, a little too quickly. “I’m simply… not sure of what follows.”

“I know what does, but maybe it’s too soon? I’ve heard that it can take a long time to reach this stage, and for some it takes no time at all.”

“What?”

“Sex.”

Hordak raises his chin, “Ah.”

“Do you want to try it?”

He isn’t sure. It’s not something he has experience in.

Staring down at her, laying underneath him, lacking judgment in her expression, he feels his chest tighten. Tucking hair behind her ear, his thumb caresses soft skin.

“We don’t have to have sex.”

“I’m simply unsure of whether my body will give out or not,” Hordak half-lies.

Entrapta grins, “That’s okay! I can, as I’ve heard people say, ‘get you off.’”

“I don’t understand,” he says, blinking.

“I’ll show you,” Entrapta tells him. Sitting up, she shifts their position so he’s leaning against the table, and she’s back to being in the air. 

Pushing aside the front of his outfit, Entrapta’s eyes widen at the member standing upright in front of her.

“Oh, wow… you’re not much different from Etherians in this aspect of your physiology.”

“...Is that a good thing?”

“Very much!” Entrapta answers, trailing her forefinger along the underside of his cock. It’s ridged there… At his shudder, she removes her gloves.

Her hands are so much better this way.

She starts with easy, slow motions. Despite her analytical nature, her cheeks brighten at the sight she’s given. Her hands slip up and down, and she remarks the precum dripping down its sides. She pumps faster, gazing up at his face. Head bowed, hands latching onto the table, Hordak’s breathing quickens. His gasps are broken apart by sighs, and when she adds the slightest pressure, he releases moans that she can say, both scientifically and personally, is the sexiest sound she’s ever heard. 

His body, were it not for his defect, would imply a powerful, healthy specimen under the armor. Yet, she wouldn’t change him for anything.

His cock stiffens further in her hand as she slips her thumb around the head. Her face inches forward, mesmerized by the noises he’s making. Curious, she opens her mouth, and licks the tip of his cock.

Seizing in that spot, Hordak shuts his eyes.

“Did that bother you?” she questions.

“No… the opposite,” he murmurs.

Pleased with this, Entrapta continues to use her hands, occasionally licking up the shaft. She takes it one step further and places the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. She gazes up at him, making mental notes of his reactions, his every gesture. How he bites his lip when she sucks hard on it, or how his face turns gentle when plants kisses along its length.

Panting, Hordak feels his body continue to burn with indescribable heat. He looks at her through slitted eyes, expression intense. Her face is focused, as it normally is, yet there’s something there he doesn’t comprehend. It’s her usual look, but he sees an emotion flicker across her face when their gazes meet.

It’s when their eyes lock for another flash of a second that his body tenses. His fingers crush the edge of the table, metal crunching between them, as he comes into her mouth.

Entrapta, not expecting it, barely manages to stop from choking, her knowledge keeping her from botching it. Breathing out, saliva and come trailing away from her mouth, she swallows whatever went down already.

They look at each other. Red eyes gleaming at one another, bodies flushed and sweaty, the two of them let the moment be.

Suddenly, she beams at him, “Wow! That was amazing! I really didn’t know you had such similar responses to sexual stimulus like Etherians do.”

“I… suppose I do…” Hordak says, smoothing back his hair.

“That was so much fun! I wasn’t expecting to go in that direction when we began kissing, but it proved to be a very interesting experiment.”

Hordak lets out a shaky breath, unable to really think.

“Thank you, that was enlightening!” Entrapta says, eyes alight with purpose.

“You’re… welcome?” Hordak states. He watches her put on her gloves, realizing something. “Where’s your recorder?”

She smiles, “That was between you and me.”

Hordak sinks against the table, “Don’t you usually… record things?”

“I’m going to make some notes on this subject later in my room,” Entrapta explains. She comes up to him, kissing his lips. She does usually pride herself in being thorough with her research. But, as she pats his cheek, she’s glad she took a more private account for this. At least for now.

“Hold on,” he says. “I feel as though this was one-sided.”

“Oh, you can make it up to me later!”

Staring, mute, Hordak watches her leave. The thoughts in his head don’t regain their normalcy for hours afterward. His fingers tap the gem nestled into his armor, shining in its case.


	12. (Fright Zone) Social Media App

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *dial-up noises*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something lighter, cuter, and shorter (and shitpost-y/crackfic-esque now that I think about it). Even this hurt my wrists, but I tried. My girlfriend gives the prompts, and I roll with it. Thank you for the comments and kudos!

LOGIN:

sciencelover42

PASSWORD:

************************************

sciencelover42: I did it! It went through! :D

Hordak: Of course it would. A child could accomplish creating these ‘social media applications.’

sciencelover42: thank you for helping me with the coding! <3

Hordak: You’re welcome.

sciencelover42: hordakins, is that really your username?

Hordak: What’s wrong with it?

Hordak: And I said not to call me that!

sciencelover42: it's fun to call you that though, hahaha!

Hordak: You will be punished for that.

sciencelover42: in bed? ;)

Hordak: ...Why must I change my username?

sciencelover42: from what I’ve researched, you’re supposed to have a fun made-up username!

Hordak: ...Must I?

sciencelover42: it’ll be fun!

Dark-Overlord: How about this?

sciencelover42: much better! why that in particular? :3

Dark-Overlord: I like the dark, and I was once a lord.

sciencelover42: ooooh, very accurate~

Dark-Overlord: I know what I am.

sciencelover42: this is so exciting! I can’t wait to find everyone else!

Dark-Overlord: Would you appreciate assistance in hacking their devices?

sciencelover42: yes, please! I miss talking to Scorpia! I hope she’s doing well...

Dark-Overlord: I’m sure she’s flourishing. Give me a few moments, I’ll transfer you their information.

sciencelover42: you’re the best! <3 <3 <3

Dark-Overlord: Love you too.

-

sciencelover42 has sent you an invitation to join Galaxial

friendlyscorpionqueen: hello?

sciencelover42: scorpia!!!!!!

friendlyscorpionqueen: entrapta is that you???????

sciencelover42: yes!!!

friendlyscorpionqueen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sciencelover42: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sciencelover42: how have you been? how is everything on etheria?

friendlyscorpionqueen: everything has been going well since you left

friendlyscorpionqueen: not that it was bad when you were here!

friendlyscorpionqueen: i would never say that about you!

friendlyscorpionqueen: i just meant that it’s going well!!

sciencelover42: aww, scorpia, I miss you too!

friendlyscorpionqueen: how’s hordak?

sciencelover42: he’s doing great! he’s been working on this new project in his lab.

friendlyscorpionqueen: on what?

friendlyscorpionqueen: is it a secret? :O

sciencelover42: maybe :3

friendlyscorpionqueen: sounds fun!

sciencelover42: what else has been going on?

friendlyscorpionqueen: oh man what’s been happening

friendlyscorpionqueen: glimmer is still queen, obviously

friendlyscorpionqueen: the princesses in general have been busy ruling their kingdoms, but there aren’t any scuffles, fights, or even a kerfuffle

sciencelover42: heh that’s a funny word :3

friendlyscorpionqueen: it is! I love weird words

sciencelover42: so it’s been really quiet?

friendlyscorpionqueen: yeah, the whole thing with horde prime was enough

sciencelover42: it really was

friendlyscorpionqueen: im trying to think of what else to shalkasjaoheian

sciencelover42: you okay??

friendlyscorpionqueen: oh yeah! ya know, pincers

sciencelover42: oohhhhh right

friendlyscorpionqueen: which planet are you heading to?

sciencelover42: it’s this planet in a galaxy called Anillia. not even hordak has been there, he just knows the galaxy from previous explorations

friendlyscorpionqueen: ooohh sounds exciting! I wish I could ask for souvenirs

sciencelover42: I should build a mini portal to send you things!

friendlyscorpionqueen: you would do that for me?? ;_____;

sciencelover42: you bet! it sounds fun AND useful!

friendlyscorpionqueen: could you send me something for perfuma too?

sciencelover42: sure! what would she like?

friendlyscorpionqueen: she likes plants a lot, so maybe something new for her to care for?

sciencelover42: will do! anything else?

friendlyscorpionqueen: maybe cool snacks?

sciencelover: absolutely!! I’ll find the best snacks!

sciencelover42: this is so exciting! I’m pumped to go build the machine!

friendlyscorpionqueen: that’s so sweet of you thank you entrapta! :’D

sciencelover42: no problem! I’m glad to help you and your girlfriend

friendlyscorpionqueen: GASP

friendlyscorpionqueen: howd you know we were dating?? Are you psychic now??

sciencelover42: no, although I have tried to be hahahaha! I just assumed because it sounds “couple-y”

friendlyscorpionqueen: oh heh heh, well in that case, yes, perfuma and I are dating! have been dating, I mean

sciencelover42: that’s so cute! how long? :3

friendlyscorpionqueen: a while now, I think. maybe six months?

sciencelover42: awww~

sciencelover42: why didn’t you say so?

friendlyscorpionqueen: oh, I didn’t think it’d be interesting to talk about….

sciencelover42: I asked what’s going on and that always means with you

friendlyscorpionqueen: it’s not annoying?

sciencelover42: nope!

friendlyscorpionqueen: okay good

friendlyscorpionqueen: then yes, we’re dating

sciencelover42: awesome! I’ll be sure to get started on the mini portal so I can send you two gifts!

friendlyscorpionqueen: thank you!! also, i just noticed, why does it say there’s three of us here?

Dark-Overlord: Hello, Scorpia.

friendlyscorpionqueen: oh my freaking gosh hordak WHEN DID YOU GET HERE

Dark-Overlord: I lurk.

sciencelover42: he’s been working this whole time, but he likes to observe!

Dark-Overlord: And you invited her to a group chat with you and I. You forgot to make it one-on-one.

Sciencelover42: heh, whoops

friendlyscorpionqueen: gosh, sorry hordak

Dark-Overlord: I’m not bothered by it.

Dark-Overlord: And congratulations on your relationship.

friendlyscorpionqueen: aww, thank you! you’ve gotten nicer over the years

Dark-Overlord: I hate it.

sciencelover42: he loves it, he’s smirking at the screen right now

-Dark-Overlord has signed off-

friendlyscorpionqueen: some things dont change huh?

sciencelover42: yeah, and sometimes they do in a good way~


	13. Japan-like Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling the universe with your boyfriend has its upsides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun, easy one! And yes, this story technically is non-chronological, but most of the prompts are meant to be a cohesive narrative. This prompt was partially inspired by niuniente's drawing of entrapdak in Japan! Obviously, not everything can be done, but maybe one day! Thank you for the comments and kudos!

Entrapta stares up at towering skyscrapers, feeling more impressed than when they were landing. Fluorescent lights add to the atmosphere, glowing against the dark sky. Enormous signs with foreign letters are painted over them, clearly meant to be advertisements; yet it lends itself well to the climate: incredible neon colors gleaming in what would be an otherwise dim city square, hues ranging anywhere from calmest, inviting blue to striking, bold yellow. Throngs of people pass by, the majority being natives to the planet, though a number of them appear to be visiting from neighboring sectors in the galaxy. Listening to their language, she can’t help but shake her hands in excitement, eyes bright, “This is amazing!”

Hordak walks up to her, smiling, “It has been a long,  _ long  _ time since I’ve been to anything aside from Etheria.”

What was the last planet he had been on before that? He can’t even remember.

“Where would you like to go?” Hordak asks, placing a hand on the small of her back.

“Oooh, I get to pick?” At his nod, she turns to the left, unable to stop darting her gaze from going object to object. She absorbs the scene as she walks along the pavement. Shops line up the sides of streets, doors open wide for customers during the spring season, and clear windows revealing the contents within them. She catches the smell of food, and her stomach grumbles.

“Heh, guess it’s been a while since we ate,” Entrapta says.

Hordak looks around, “You’re free to pick where to go.”

Entrapta beams at him, “I get to pick  _ everywhere  _ we visit today?”

Nodding again, he smiles as she quickens her pace. She changed her attire for the occasion, wearing a simple jacket over her white shirt, and she left her overalls on the ship. The pants she has on give him a good view of her silhouette.

“Can we eat here?”

Hordak looks at the shop. Accepted, they head in and are led to a table. Taking their seats, he allows himself to fully relax. Staring out the window, chin propped in his hand, Hordak breathes in and out. He turns to Entrapta, watching her gaze out the window too, grinning widely at a different land.

He never thought he’d be able to travel the universe again, least of all with a companion who was as eager to find worlds to explore. Before, when he did everything he could to return to Horde Prime, he expected to return to battle as a second-in-command to him. To return to bloodshed and destruction of other civilizations. During the time he wasn’t himself, wiped away, a clean slate, that was it. Reconditioning meant being nothing.

But he finds himself here. With Entrapta. Who he never thought he would see again.

She smiles at him, “Oh, I saw some food in the window that looked good, is it alright if I get that?”

“I’m open to it,” he says. “You can place the order.”

Entrapta looks to her left, “Do I call the waiter back?”

“No, look,” Hordak says, pointing to a screen embedded into the side of the table. “I believe this is where you can do it. They’re probably wondering why we haven’t rung a meal up yet.”

Her eyes widen as it turns on. In an enthusiastic spur of the moment, she hunches over the table, peering at it with intent. “They have a menu inside a computer?” She gasps. “With pictures! And different ways to order it! And  _ tiny versions of food! _ ”

Hordak can’t help but chuckle at her, “Most planets are this advanced, if I recall correctly.”

Perusing the menu, her brows furrowed, he can tell she’s thinking hard about her choices, and even harder about how to dismantle it, learn what’s inside it, and replicate it herself. 

Pointing to words on the menu, she looks at him, “What do you think about getting these?”

Hordak leans over, “This is acceptable. We should get this as well.”

Entrapta takes much of her pleasure in simply pressing buttons, and even after placing it, she slides her finger over the surface. She sits back, shaking in her seat, “This is so amazing! Do you think if we paid them enough money they would let us take the table?”

“I don’t think they’d be willing to part with a necessity to their establishment,” Hordak tells her.

“Not even if we pay them a looooot of money?”

The corner of his mouth tips up, leaning into his palm, “There are plenty of other things you can purchase.”

“...What if we just take it and leave a note that we’ll return it soon?”

He laughs, the sound mirthful and light.

“I can’t help it! I want to get everything!” Entrapta says, grinning wider. She picks up the utensils, marveling at the fact they can use sticks to pick up their food. She looks at a nearby patron using theirs, and mimics it with her own. She borrows Hordak’s and tries to figure out whether her hair is better to handle them or her normal appendage.

This is one of the best experiences in her life, and it wasn’t even the afternoon! And this is simply going to continue with every visitation to another planet. Being told there was an entire universe beyond Despondos was so thrilling, she almost couldn’t believe that her theories about the universe were correct. That the life she spent on Etheria, telling herself that her findings were legitimate, and that if nobody wanted to believe her, or engage with her about the subject, she was fine with it. Deep down, if she admitted it, she was never okay with it. Being told all the time that her interests weren’t intriguing, and being viewed as one of the lower-class princesses due to her strange eccentricities, it was hard.

It was always hard.

Then, when she found the answers to Etheria, there was a brief flash of uncertainty. She learned about the planet, the First Ones. She studied them the moment she could and once that was done, it appeared that she, too, was done. She, in a sense, outlived her quest for knowledge. In an odd way, she was no longer useful. There would be no need for a princess to explain First Ones technology to her fellow compatriots after their greatest threat was defeated.

But when Hordak asked her to leave everything behind, to come with him and travel beyond the stars, there was an elation she had only felt a few times in her existence. While the anxiety didn’t last long, there had been no doubt that she had been terribly afraid of being alone and lonely again.

With him, she didn’t have to feel or be that way anymore.

Reaching across the table, she glides her fingers over his knuckles, “I’m glad to be with you too.”

Hordak glances down at their hands, a red tint on his cheeks.

“It’s so adorable when you blush,” Entrapta tells him.

Clearing his throat, face flushing further, Hordak asks, “So, do you have an idea of where else to go today?”

“I obtained a map of the surrounding area, and I do believe there are some locations that I would like to check out. There’s a store that has electronics and technology from every single world in this galaxy, and I’d love to go there!”

Hordak nods, looking up when the waiter brings their food. Entrapta stares at every single dish, enamored with their designs. The colors are simple, delicately placed onto their platforms to appear artisanal and enticing.

“They’re so  _ cute! _ ” Clasping her hands together, Entrapta puts one into her mouth. Sauce coats her tongue, the texture melting into her mouth. “Mmm, that’s great!”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Hordak says, taking food for himself. He sighs after swallowing his bite. “I forgot food could be decent.”

“I see what you mean now,” Entrapta says, before popping another morsel into her mouth.

“About what?”

“About why you hated being on Etheria.”

Chewing thoroughly, Hordak raises a brow at her. Swallowing, he asks, “Is this about my backwater planet comment?”

“Yes, it is. And, at the time, I felt a little bit insulted, but more that you implied I couldn’t understand your work. But seeing this, and the past planets we’ve been on, the ones we’ve yet to see… I get it now. Why you didn’t think anything on Etheria mattered.”

“Etheria did matter, but not in the way of science. I don’t understand how a planet that has magic as its primary source of energy never bothered to consider why they were alone in the universe, or how to change that.”

“From my time there, I assumed that it was because we had magic on Etheria, we didn’t feel the need to learn more about the world, or past it. What we had was what we had.”

“That’s a foolish assumption.”

“I know! They never wanted to acknowledge that there was something strange about Etheria’s position in Despondos, or how the planet functioned. It’s magnetism and power was why the First Ones and Horde Prime both wanted it! Both near-inviolable entities who wished to harness Etheria’s magic for themselves, and nearly obliterating all life to get it! It was so fascinating, if terrifying!”

It truly was interesting how the First Ones and Horde Prime had been competitors for conquering other planets. Hordak sips his drink, taking comfort in the warmth of it. Placing down his cup, he adds, “Now that Etheria has returned to the rest of the universe, it can educate itself on the operations of the universe.”

“I’ve been sending my findings back to Etheria so folks back home will know of our exploits!”

“Does that include the moments where we’re eating a dangerous meal in enemy territory?” Hordak jokes.

“Oh, absolutely! This is the most daring I’ve ever been!” She says, taking another bite of food. She grins, whispering to him, “That wasn’t as good mouth-feel-wise and I nearly gagged, but I loved trying it!”

Hordak and Entrapta continue their meal, pay once they finish, and leave the restaurant. Hordak moves quietly through the crowd, Entrapta chattering away about anything she finds captivating. Her hand touches his knuckles, lingering against it. Hordak responds by brushing his fingers upon the nape of her neck, the slight tremor of her body catching all his attention.

Entrapta grips his arm with both of hers, staring up at him with a smile. She smooths her fingers along the forearm, “I must say, you look very dashing in the outfit I made for you.”

“It’s one of your most impressive inventions yet,” Hordak affirms. “You couldn’t tell it was armor at all.”

“I am very pleased with this turnout! It looks like a dress, but it’s stronger than any metal we’ve found so far, and breathable!”

“I suppose if you ever decide to give up being a scientist, you can do a career as a fashion designer,” he teases.

“I would never give up science! It’s the Hordak of studies!”

He blushes at the compliment.

“I’m also very good at flirting,” Entrapta says, winking.

A lopsided grin graces his features, an almost boyish quality to it, highlighting the person who never got to experience anything except violence, and she nearly trips at the sheer  _ cuteness  _ of it.

Still smiling, Hordak points to a stall, “Oh, didn’t you want to acquire a gift for Scorpia and her new partner?”

Entrapta’s hair spikes, eagerly dragging Hordak over to the vendor. She talks with Hordak about her options, and he gives honest suggestions about what would be preferred, having known Scorpia for even longer when they both thought about it. She couldn’t wait to explore the rest of the planet with him. This was going to be the funnest vacation ever!

-

Document in claw, Scorpia’s eyes scan the page. This doesn’t look like a good place to put a fountain at all.

She jumps at the sound of whirling energy, a portal as tall as her spinning next to her desk.

It disappears in a flash, and in its place are an assortment of candies, salty junk food, a soft plush animal, and three species of plants.

“Aw, cool, Entrapta got her mini portal to work! That woman is  _ quick _ .”


	14. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun time at Bright Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell myself it's gonna be a short one so my hands can breathe annnnnnd nope, I didn't do that at all. I'm tired so forgive any errors. Thanks for the kudos and comments!

“You are cordially invited to a party held at Bright Moon by Queen Glimmer,” Entrapta reads, holding up the invitation. She looks at her communicator, “Why would you send out an invitation if you’re going to call us directly?”

“I got excited!” Glimmer says. “It’s been a while since we had a proper celebration of any sort, and I feel this is a good way to bring everyone together for a little bit.”

“Did you not host an event a few months ago?” Hordak asks over Entrapta’s shoulder.

“No, that was a picnic. Which you two didn’t come to,” Glimmer pouts, crossing her arms.

“Sorry, but we really were too busy to go,” Entrapta says, scratching her cheek. “We will be able to go to your party though!”

“Really?!” Squealing, Glimmer points at the two of them, winking. “I’ll see you two at eight sharp. And you don’t need to dress too fancy, it’s semi-formal!”

With that, the communicator is turned off. Entrapta returns to her mechanics, welding a piece of metal together. She asks, not looking at him, “You don’t mind going, right?”

“I suppose it wouldn’t be a waste of an evening. Besides,” Hordak touches her shoulder. “You would encourage me to attend.”

Entrapta flips up her mask, “That I would!”

-

The dining hall, even for a semi-formal party, seems to be packed with people.

Hordak walks down the steps with Entrapta, staring straight ahead. Entrapta, meanwhile, has her gaze darting everywhere, paying attention to the decorations and individuals.

“Entrapta! Hordak!”

They turn, Glimmer teleporting right in front of them. Entrapta smiles, “Hi!”

“Hello,” Hordak nods.

Glimmer appraises the two of them, “You two are looking good. Love the pantsuit and dress combo.”

“Thanks!” Entrapta looks down at her outfit. “I’ve had this for a while, but I never needed to go out to a party before.”

“Well, be sure to mingle! Refreshments are at the table,” Glimmer tells them.

Hordak watches her walk away. Dusting off imaginary debris from his dress, he glances at the balloons and string occupying every corner of the vicinity.

Entrapta grins up at him, “Do you want to get a drink?”

“Why not,” Hordak replies. Entrapta shuffles on her hair, staying at his eye level. “I thought this was supposed to be semi-formal.”

“Truthfully, I don’t know if what we’re wearing counts, but Glimmer seemed to be pleased with our choices,” Entrapta says. Reaching the table, she leans down, hands folded together. “Ooh, tiny cupcakes!”

Taking a plateful of sweets, Entrapta and Hordak walk over to one of the standing tables.

“Entrapta! There you are!”

She turns, swallowing her sip of soda. She smiles, “Hey, Bow!”

He grins at her, “I thought that was you. Hordak, how’ve you been?”

“Well, thank you. And yourself?”

“I’ve been doing okay. I’ve been helping my dads with their library, for right now, in order to make sure that they have their records on Etherian wars and the First Ones updated.”

“Has it really been taking a long time?” Entrapta asks, holding up her plate.

Taking an offered treat, Bow bites into a cookie, “Amazingly, yes, since the majority of our contents are mislabeled.”

“Have you been making any new inventions?”

“I’m glad you asked, Hordak!” Bow says, ecstatic. “Look, I brought all these new types of arrows, and some technology Glimmer calls Spy Stuff.”

Entrapta lifts an arrow with a strand of hair, sipping her drink, “What’s in this one?”

“It’s one of my explosion arrows!”

“Don’t you have one of those?” Hordak asks. “I remember having that blow up in my face.”

Bow gives a sheepish grin, “I’m still sorry about that.” At Hordak’s offhanded wave, he continues. “And no, this one explodes but it releases smaller pods that also explode. It’s a kinda diversion arrow, I guess.”

“I say this because if you change around the compounds in your arrow, you will be able to produce a more effective explosion that spreads out a fire.”

“It’ll take down anyone!” Entrapta laughs.

Bow mulls over their answers, “Hmm, that would be useful if we needed it again.”

“You could use it for prescribed burning,” Hordak suggests.

“Right,” Entrapta agrees, turning to Bow. “Isn’t there an area Perfuma needs to clear away in her kingdom?”

“That sounds like a good idea! I’ll begin tweaking after,” Bow says. “What about you two?”

Together, they begin to discuss the latest inventions they’ve been working on for the past several months. Entrapta and Bow add a layer of zeal to Hordak’s calm demeanor that is relaxing for the three of them. Hordak finds himself at ease, despite knowing that there are folks staring at them, or, more rather, himself. Despite the length of time gone by, Hordak isn’t oblivious to the wary gazes from some of the other guests.

“Hey, if it isn’t the best inventors on Etheria in their little clique!” Glimmer says, appearing in a dazzle of stardust. “How’s it going?”

Bow and Entrapta grin at her, “Going great!”

“Hordak?”

The three of them turn to him, expectant.

“Uh… I’m having a fun time?” Hordak says, intelligently.

“Really?” Glimmer asks, leaning forward to him. “You mean it?”

Hordak gives a thumbs-up.

“Yay!” Glimmer and Bow cheer, feeling accomplished.

“He wouldn’t lie,” Entrapta says to the pair, draining the last drops of her drink. “We are having loads of fun. This is quite the party you set up.”

“I got everyone here, and some of the other princesses showed up too,” Glimmer informs them. She glances behind the three. “Oh, Mom! Dad! Come here.”

Hordak’s ear twitches as he looks at her parents, former enemies and fairly tenuous allies. While Glimmer has taken to him well, Angella and Micah are staring at him with neutral interest. In truth, he feels the same about the previous king and queen.

“Everyone is enjoying themselves!” Glimmer announces, hands on her hips.

“I am glad to hear that this is going well,” Angella says, choosing her words carefully. She looks at Hordak, “Are you finding the festivities to your liking?”

“Yes, thank you,” Hordak says, standing upright. He gives a low, respectful bow, “I appreciate being invited to your home.”

Micah and Angella glance at each other, then their shoulders grow lax. 

Micah gives a small smile, “That is good to hear.”

Glancing at Glimmer, Angella steps up to him. She extends her hand, “Thank you for coming. If I may ask, would you care to accompany me to the dance floor? I would enjoy the exercise.”

Keeping his surprise to himself, Hordak looks at Entrapta, who gives an encouraging motion.

Staring at them, Glimmer returns to her conversation with the rest of her friends.

Hands pressed together, Angella spins with Hordak in place. Wings tucked firmly behind her, she steps to the side, “I have heard from Glimmer that you have been helpful in restoring Etheria. Is the progress going well?”

“It has been,” Hordak answers, lacing their fingers together. He gently twirls her body, her footfalls light. He raises a brow, “I know you couldn’t have asked me to join you unless you wanted something from me.”

“What would that be?”

“To interrogate me.”

“I wouldn’t use the word interrogate,” Angella says to him, twisting on the ball of her foot. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she stares at him, “I would use the word ‘threaten,’ if needed.”

“A waste of time, Your Majesty,” Hordak replies, voice low. “I have no malicious intent toward your daughter or kingdom. She asked me to be here.”

“I know,” Angella tells him. “She has allowed bygones to be bygones. And while I have seen that you are not up to your old ways, I wanted to discuss things with you privately. We haven’t been able to talk alone in all this time.”

“I understand the concern, however, I don’t find it prudent or wise to insinuate that I’m biding my time to destroy your planet.”

“A person can never be too sure.”

“If I had ill will towards your people, I wouldn’t have joined the Rebellion in the final battle,” Hordak says, tone clipped.

Angella throws a delicate glare at his direction, “Be that as it may, I wanted to be certain that you aren’t going to harm us in the future. Can we trust you?”

At one point in time, they couldn’t have. But he has changed, gone through a metamorphosis that he never expected to undergo. The time spent on Etheria, not as a warlord, but as an individual, showed him how many wasted years he had spent in the name of vengeance and bloodlust. His lack in valuing other lifeforms stemmed from believing that _no one_ had value, least of all himself. He was born to destroy, and that was the end of it.

“I do not expect you to forgive me, or even trust me,” Hordak replies, slowly. “But I promised someone I care about that we would live differently, treat others better. I trust her above all else. And I trust myself to amend what damage I have done.”

Angella lifts an eyebrow, then her gaze softens, staring at nothing. She whispers, “When I lost my husband, I hated you. I hated you more than words could express. Then I felt… numb. So numb I couldn’t bring myself to fight you. As if all life in me had been leached out. I felt this ache in my chest every waking moment. That hatred of you became apathy. I wanted you gone, but at times it felt...” Angella’s voice fades for a moment. 

"It felt as though I simply wanted it to be over. In the worst part of me, I wanted you to win, to win and end my suffering. I failed my husband, so what good was I to lead, if I couldn’t protect those close to me? I wanted to be with my beloved, and if it meant giving up my kingdom… I didn’t care. And now I feel as though I have to make up for that, by ensuring your loyalty has changed, because, in those moments of weakness, my loyalty to my people and daughter didn’t matter.”

“I…” Hordak glances at the ground. Then he directs his gaze at her, not breaking eye contact. “I’m sorry. I truly am sorry for the pain I caused you. And more so, knowing now what it means to lose someone you care for.”

Angella looks at Hordak, allowing herself to pirouette around him, “You do?”

“I never had a person I cherished before. I never thought someone would want to be with me. I had… formed these ideas in my mind, that maybe things could fall into place now, and she would be in them. When I believed she had betrayed me, I barely held my composure together. There was rage in me. And I became more determined to destroy all of you. As wrong as it was, it made sense at the time. It wasn’t simply about conquering another nation, but to hurt people because I wanted others to understand my anger. Then, when I thought she had died…” Hordak’s gaze flickers to the side, before turning back to Angella. 

"I thought that was it. For a brief moment, I didn’t care if I won or lost. I wanted to die. But then, all that time I spent, it would be for nothing. So I pushed myself to go on, because then, the little I had left, perhaps it would ease the realization that I failed her.”

Angella pauses in her movements, eyeing her previous foe. He meets her gaze, quiet.

Neither of them are open people. They prefer to keep their insecurities and worries at bay, by either neglecting their emotions or engaging in destructive ones. They once led the opposing sides of a war, growing fractured as years came and went. She had been afraid of him for the harm he wrought, and he had been afraid of her for the victories she continued to gain.

He knows, and she does too, that there doesn’t have to be forgiveness to move forward. Perhaps not now, if ever. But resentment is breeding ground for corpses. So she will give him tolerance, and he will prove that that is enough for her to do.

They stand as the music peters out to silence. The applause doesn’t break their concentration.

Angella gives a curtsy, smiling gently, “Thank you. The dance was illuminating.”

Hordak bows, “Likewise, Your Majesty.”

She walks away to Micah, and he walks toward Entrapta, lost love reconciled.

-

Hordak finds that their little group has increased. Angella and Micah bid them goodbye after their dance, while Perfuma and Scorpia had joined up with them. The four of them slam their fists onto the table, “Chug! Chug! Chug!”

Hordak raises a brow as Glimmer tosses her head back, gulping down her beverage. When she puts it on the table, she holds up her pointer finger. Waiting. Then lets out an enormous belch.

“Ooh, Glimmer wins,” Entrapta announces, clapping.

Bow snaps his fingers, “Aw, darn. I thought I had that one.”

Scorpia slaps his back, “I’m sure there are lots of other things you can beat her at.”

“Like what?”

Hordak stands beside them, “You keep your dignity. Is that not better than a… whatever that was?”

“It’s called a burping contest—” explains Glimmer.

“—Disgusting—”

“—And I won, so there.”

Perfuma giggles, leaning onto Scorpia, “Maybe we should see what else we can play.”

Bow hears a sound from behind. Seahawk stands flexing his muscles on a table, Mermista’s face in her palm.

“Glim, we should probably get him,” Bow informs her.

“Ugh, I thought he’d behave. Excuse us.”

Scorpia looks at Hordak, “We saw you dancing with Queen Angella. I didn’t know you could dance.”

Hordak shrugs, “It doesn’t seem overly difficult.”

“Man, it’s been a while since we hung out. Not that we ever did, but it’s kinda weird you’re not my boss anymore.”

“It’s still hard to believe we don’t have to fight anymore,” says Perfuma. “Which is wonderful, conflict always disturbs my energy flow.”

“Ooh, what kind of energy flow?” Entrapta queries, grabbing her recorder.

As they talk, Hordak allows himself to relax. The conversation with Angella, while not terrible, tired him a little.

“Hey, Hordak.”

He looks over his shoulder, “Hello, Catra.”

His once Force Captain sidles up to them, “What are you guys doing?”

“Perfuma is telling me about her energy flow!” Entrapta says.

Catra smirks, “That sounds interesting.”

“Very much!”

Catra looks up, “Hi, Scorpia.”

She nods, “Hi, Catra. You, uh, look good.”

“Thanks.”

Perfuma and Entrapta glance back and forth between them, with Hordak appearing disinterested.

“Whew, sorry, we’re late!” Adora yells, coming up to the group. She glances around, “Where are Bow and Glimmer?”

“They went to go stop the singing pirate from dancing on the table,” Hordak informs her.

“I should go help too. Catra, I’ll be back,” Adora bounds away, telling Seahawk to mind his manners.

Clearing her throat, Scorpia smiles at Catra, “How’s everything?”

“It’s been good. Adora and I have been great.”

“That’s nice, I’m glad you’re doing good.”

“Yeah, it’s good.”

“It is good, yeah.”

Entrapta and Hordak exchange glances.

Perfuma, sensing the odd tension, takes Scorpia’s claw, “Oh, I forgot I wanted to show you this dance move Mermista taught us. Can I?”

Scorpia nods, “Sure! Let’s boogie down!”

Catra sighs as they walk away. Scratching her chin, she says, “I didn’t know they were dating.”

“They’re not,” Entrapta interjects, swinging her legs in her seat. “I think you made it too awkward to be here.”

Catra frowns, “Thanks, Entrapta.”

“You’re welcome!”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Catra turns to Hordak, “You’re quiet as usual.”

“There is nothing to discuss, ergo, I am quiet.”

Dragging a chair over, she sits on it. Taking a cupcake off Entrapta’s plate, she wrinkles her nose, “I never understood the appeal of sugary desserts.”

Entrapta shakes her head, hand on her heart, That is so sad.” She perks up, “Do you want me to see if I can alter your tongue’s ability to perceive sweets?”

“Not today.”

Glimmer, Bow and Adora come up to them, having finally wrangled Seahawk off his ‘stage’ and onto the dance floor.

“I’m parched,” Glimmer says. “I’m going to get another soda.”

“Just don’t burp anymore,” Hordak teases.

“Har har,” Glimmer sticks her tongue out at him.

“What?” Adora asks.

“Entrapta, do you want a refill?”

“Yes, please!”

With a quick teleport, Glimmer takes off and comes back. Tired of being still, they all head to dance in the center of the room. Entrapta and Hordak watch from the sidelines, much better observers than participants.

“You okay?” Entrapta asks, touching his shoulder with a lock of hair.

“Yes, the evening is proving to be tiring, is all.”

“When we get back to the lair, we’ll go right to bed.”

Hordak leans on his palm, finding the idea vastly more tempting than anything, “That sounds pleasant.”

Entrapta looks at the dance floor, then back to Hordak. She smiles, “You were really dancing out there.”

“It’s not difficult. It’s simple side motions much of the time.”

“Can I have the next dance?” she asks.

“Of course you can,” Hordak answers. Smirking at her, he leans toward her, murmuring, “I can do a lot more than dance too, you know.”

Slowly, a wide grin spreads across her face, “Do you want to find a room?”

-

Entrapta drags her mouth along the crook of his neck, breath hot on his pulse.

Hordak’s head tips back, gripping her thighs with his hands. Guiding her hips, she slides onto him. He breathes out when he feels familiar warmth, wet and soft.

Moaning, Entrapta begins to gyrate her hips. Her shirt is unbuttoned, revealing the curve of her breasts. Her fingers dig into his abdomen, gliding them along dark skin. Her hair wraps around his wrists, keeping them at her waist. His thumbs stroke her sides, laying still as she rocks her frame against him.

Breathing out, his eyes shut tight, relishing the feel of her body, strong and secure. Hordak allows his body to loosen, forgetting the world outside this room. Her moans drown out all other sound, the scent of her removing all thought.

All thought except getting caught.

Entrapta grins down at him, and she allows her binding to relax. His hands skim over to her breasts, massaging her nipples through the shirt. Groaning, her back arches, sinking further onto him.

Hordak hisses between gritted teeth, tempted to buck his hips. Her grip tightens, noticing his pelvis shift upward.

She bends low, brushing her mouth over his. His head inches forward, and she inches away. Teasing. Mocking.

Daring.

He thrusts up, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

They glance at the door, and they grin.

Quickening their pace, Entrapta pushes her hips down onto him, the two moving in an easy rhythm.

Panting, Hordak caresses the top of her thighs with his nails, sending shivers throughout her body. She releases one of his hands, and it glides along her frame to her clit. His thumb rubs it slow and gentle, even as she pumps her hips in fast motions on his cock.

Sweat forming on their skin, the two do all they can to make the other scream, all while attempting to be discreet. Entrapta thrusts her body down, Hordak bites his lower lip. Hordak rubs her clit harder, Entrapta covers her mouth with the back of her hand.

Her walls clench around his cock, the sound of their bodies slapping onto one another driving his mind wild. Remembering the talk he had earlier, and he’s all the more glad she’s alive. He reaches up to touch her cheek, throat tight.

Entrapta slows for a moment. She stares down at him, gaze loving. Pressing her hand against his, they don’t say anything. Glad they don’t have to miss each other anymore.

The movements pick up faster than before, trying to make up for lost time, the past mistakes made to stand in the way of what’s happening. Soon, they forget all that. Ministrations become more hurried, and they forget to be completely quiet, allowing their moans to deepen, gaining a little more volume.

Bodies hot, Entrapta and Hordak come together, muscles tensing, then easing. They glance at the door.

Entrapta and Hordak grin at each other, laughing quietly in the dark.

-

“Hope everyone had fun!” Glimmer shouts at guests disbanding. She turns to Hordak and Entrapta, “And it was nice of you to join us on the dance floor near the end.”

Entrapta beams at her host, “It was a lot of fun! And the food was delicious.”

Hordak bows his head, “It proved to be an entertaining night.”

“Well, don’t forget your party favors,” Bow tells them, handing each a small bag. “Don’t be strangers.”

“Seriously, you’re welcome at Bright Moon anytime,” Glimmer tells them.

Entrapta smiles, Hordak smirking beside her. Bidding farewell, the two wait until they’re well out of earshot before bursting into evil cackles.

“I wonder what they’re laughing about,” Adora says.

Glimmer shrugs, “I don’t know. I'm more wondering why I got a weird feeling again.”


	15. Imp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting better acquainted with Hordak's weird pet-son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter means a faster update! And dang, we're nearing the end--just four more days until S5, four more chapters! I'm looking at the remaining prompts left, and I might have to change them, so in turn, the tags will too. I had some ideas to explore in this fic, namely the Modern AU idea, since this was supposed to be a 'last hurrah, shits and giggles' sorta fic, but I'm thinking of keeping this strictly in their universe at this point? It wound up having cohesion, despite it's non-chronology, 'cause that just happens with me.   
> I'll see what I decide soon, so if anyone clicked on this hoping for a Modern AU chapter, I do apologize for the disappointment that brings. But that just means I'll have to go back to that Modern AU oneshot I have collecting dust in my files. lol
> 
> Did anyone else see the new clip? Love it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome!

Entrapta steps up to the table, irritated. Hair whirling about her head, she sits on the chair. Her right leg starts to jump in place. She isn’t someone who usually considers a day to be bad, but nothing has been going right today. She expects hiccups in her work, however, she was feeling rather down about things heading in the wrong direction from the moment she woke up.

Sighing, she leans her chin on her hand. Patting Emily, she says, “I guess this is an off day for us, huh?”

Folding her arms, she levitates briefly into the air, planting herself on her hair. Walking forward, Entrapta reaches into her pants. Frowning, she pats down her body. Great, now her recorder is missing? How is that even possible? That piece of technology never leaves her side— 

Emily beeps, a higher pitch than usual.

Looking up in the direction Emily is staring, Entrapta’s eyes widen, “Hey! Give me that!”

Imp laughs, holding up the recorder.

“No, no! Give that back, please!” Entrapta shouts, using her hair to reach the ceiling. Hordak’s odd companion flies a few feet away, sniffing the recorder. “Put that down, right now.”

Imp gives her a dirty look.

“I know you’re not used to me being here, but that’s really important to me. Give it back to me, please,” Entrapta commands, holding out her hand.

Pouting, he climbs over to where she waits. Continuing to hold out her palm, he sniffs her fingers. Ears flattening, he, with great reluctance, returns it.

Entrapta feels her heart return to normal. She says to him, “Thank you.”

Imp wrinkles his nose, watching her descend back to the table. Gliding down a moment after, he lands on the desk. She begins to assemble her tools, laying them out within reach, lugging out a large piece of equipment.

Attentive, Imp crosses his legs, not moving.

Entrapta turns to him. Smiling, she asks, “Can you hand me that, please?”

Imp blinks at her. Then he picks it up, holding it out for her to take.

“Thank you,” Entrapta says. She stares at him, raising a brow in curiosity. She’s never been around him before. “Normally you’re with Hordak. Did you want a change of pace today?”

“Change of pace,” Imp repeats, in her voice.

Entrapta jerks back in surprise, “What was that?”

“Me,” Imp says, also in her voice, looking at her as though it should be obvious.

Entrapta leans forward, amazed. She says to Emily, “Did you know he could do that?”

Emily whirs, spinning in place.

“I didn’t either. Fascinating… You have a mimicry ability! How did you do that?”

“Hordak,” her voice echoes to her.

“That is amazing! Can you play back any voice?”

“Hordak, I would like to discuss plans with you,” Catra’s rasp is perfectly replicated.

“That’s incredible. Are you capable of making up sentences, or only repeating what you hear?”

“Repeating what you hear.”

“Where did you come from?”

“Hordak.”

“How did he get you?”

Imp stays quiet.

Entrapta thinks. “Are you from the vitrines?”

“Vitrines.”

She sits back, stunned. Being around Hordak never ceases to amaze her. He informs her that there are, indeed, worlds beyond Etheria. That portals are not only true, but achievable. She wonders what else he has been up to, tucked away from the rest of the Horde.

“What else can you tell me?”

Imp squeaks.

“Aw, that’s so cute!” Entrapta coos. Scritching his head, he closes his eyes, pleased with the affection. Grinning wider, she scratches under his chin, receiving a happy sound. “We’ve never hung out before. I’d like to ask you questions.”

“Ask.”

Entrapta grabs her recorder, excited. She holds it in a lock of hair, petting his head, “So, you said that you’re from the vitrines. Hordak told me that he is a clone. Are you a clone of Hordak? If so, are you mostly similar or mostly different?”

“Clone of Hordak. Mostly different.”

“I figured. You have wings and a tail, and he doesn’t seem to have the same ability to capture other’s voices. He used his cells to make you, so I’m assuming he used various species to apply new aspects of physiology to you.”

He nods.

“Are you the only one he’s ever made?”

“Only one.”

Entrapta frowns, wondering, “Are you the only one that’s been successful?”

“Only one.”

She scratches his cheek, “That’s sad. I made a few Emily’s Kid Sisters, but we had to sacrifice them. I’m an only child too.”

Imp repeats, “Only child.”

“Oh yeah, I didn’t really have anyone to grow up with. I had my robots, but that was about it. They were good company, and I can’t fault them for not being more… talkative or inquisitive. Emily’s my most successful robot when it comes to holding a conversation.”

Emily beeps in delight.

“I haven’t had much luck in keeping friends around.”

Imp chirps in confusion.

“Well, robots can be faulty, although I wouldn’t give up any of them. I’ve been friends with Catra and Scorpia, Adora, Bow, they’ve all been nice. Despite that, nothing seems to work out in the long-term.”

Imp growls.

“I’m sure they all had their reasons for not talking to me, or abandoning me. Scorpia spends a lot of time with Catra, which makes sense. She likes her a lot. And the other princesses, I suppose, didn’t want to be around me.”

“I suppose.”

Entrapta sighs, tightening a loose screw. “Hordak’s been a good friend to me. He’s an angry person, but I know he isn’t all bad.”

Imp nods. Standing up, he climbs up onto a higher perch.

“I know he’s leading the Horde, and he’s going against old friends, but he doesn’t… treat me differently. I know I can be a lot, and maybe I’m imagining it, but it feels as if I’m not on the same wavelength as other people.”

“Imagining it,” Imp says, patting her hair. “Good friend.”

Entrapta smiles up at him, “I wasn’t having that great of a morning, but you and Emily are excellent company.”

Imp and Emily chirp, sitting quietly as she resumes her work.

-

Hordak carries over a large container of new material for the portal machine, as well as new weaponry for his troops. Setting them down, he forms a fist three times, testing out the raw strength from the armor. No pain.

Imp flies in, settling on his shoulder.

“Where have you been?” he asks.

“Entrapta,” Imp says, in Hordak’s voice.

He raises a brow, “I see. You’ve taken to her quite well.”

“Quite well.”

Humming to himself, Hordak scritches Imp’s chin, “She can be very interesting.”

Imp leans forward, staring at Hordak’’s eyes directly.

“What?”

Imp gives him a sly grin.

“Off with you,” Hordak says, waving a hand, though not actually pushing the smaller clone away.

“Hordak’s been a good friend to me,” Imp repeats.

Halting midstep, mild shock crosses his features. His heart speeds up, and, a little confused, a little annoyed, he brushes Imp from his shoulder. Imp laughs as he flies up into the ceiling.

Hordak begins to work with his new items, a small smile on his lips.


	16. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odessa muses over her parents' relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is, the one and only Odessa, my girlfriend's entrapdak fankid! I write for her, but this is her first public appearance writing-wise. She was bound to make an appearance sooner or later. Another fluff piece but hey, why not? Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always!

Odessa has been alive for three years.

There are lots of things she knows, despite her young age. Her mother says she will only continue to learn more, for life is a never-ending research project. Her father believes nothing can’t be achieved without patience, and sometimes a little force.

She learned how to read before she was even six months of age, according to Etherian standards. Her body is developing at a different rate than most children, she’s been told. There are similarities between her and children from Etheria, but she isn’t on the same level when it comes to mental and physical changes. She considers Emily and Imp to be her siblings, and she finds their presence comforting.

Her parents said she’s the most fascinating thing they’ve ever created.

Odessa likes to sit with her progenitors and watch them build machines, ranging anywhere from harmless technology, meant only to advance a field or lifeforms, to dangerous weapons, meant as a ‘just in case’ scenario. Her father is nothing, if not thorough, and, in her opinion, paranoid.

Her mother is an optimistic wonder, unable to view the negative in a situation for too long. She craves success, but she also knows to take her time with a particular feat. She is not without her limits, however, knowing there is a line that can be crossed if she is pushed beyond what she can take.

Odessa, Princess of Dryl, Heir to the Horde, believes her parents are an equally riveting aspect to life on the ship.

She had been perusing the small, if well-stocked and excellent, library that is kept at the back of the spacecraft. Emily and Imp usually follow her, and when they, inevitably, fall asleep from the relaxed atmosphere, Odessa learns as many new things as she is able.

For fun, she decided to read the dictionary. Normally, she wouldn’t. It’s a ‘baby step’ to knowledge, but when she desires laidback reading, she will pick that up. Scanning down the ‘W’ section, she came across the word ‘wedding.’ A noun, though an attributive one. Meaning any one of three definitions, but they all mean the same: a ceremony meant to celebrate the union of people, normally two. 

She has heard of there being more than two, but the planets she has been to have, more or less, continued the tradition of monogamy. You would think with hundreds of planets, there would be some type of variation. Her mother said she expected more polyamorous couplings. Her father said most he’s found are often sexless, biological- and societal-wise, thus the concept of romantic partnership isn’t necessary.

But it gets her thinking. There is no doubt her parents love each other, and neither of them are overly sentimental. Well, her mother is. She likes to have pictures of cute things on her desk, and engages with possessing a keepsake or three, if they really mean a lot to her. Her father, not so much. He likes what he has, and that means his family. The only material item that matters is the gemstone engraved with First Ones lettering. Even if it didn’t have to be attached to him, Odessa knows he would never throw it out.

So she sits now, eyeing her creators with curious wide eyes.

Entrapta smiles at her, “Sweetie, can you hand me the drill?”

Quietly, she gives the tool to her mother’s outstretched tendril. Opting to remain standing, she jumps over to where they’re working, getting a closer view. Hunching over, knees to her chin, she observes the proper handling of the instruments. On occasion, they will allow her to try operating an apparatus, but while she is capable, her dexterity isn’t quite there yet.

They work in tandem with wordless expressions and motions, a sign of having known each other for a long time. She thrums her fingers on her kneecaps, absorbed in her typical pastime of inspection.

Entrapta looks up, hearing a beep from above, “Oh, it’s time for a snack!” Using her hair to propel her across the room, she opens the small pantry, kept here for quick breaks. Her hair extends back out to where they are, forming a small, circular seat, “Odessa, do you want to pick out what you want?”

Odessa hops on, swinging her feet. She points to a soda, potato chips, and a type of sour candy her father found for her when he went out to scope a more hostile territory that would not have boded well for her mother and her physically.

Coming back together, Odessa snaps back the tab on her soda, taking a plentiful sip. She hears Hordak give a small sigh. He prefers giving her a more balanced nutritional diet to keep her metabolic processes functioning correctly, but considering she needs more calories than any child he had in the Horde, he doesn’t complain, so long as she eats decent meals. Entrapta, as she put it, ate nothing but cake and soda for a long time, and she turned out fine.

He wasn’t too amused but he let it be.

“Did you learn anything in the library?” Entrapta asks, popping a potato chip into her mouth.

Odessa nods.

“Is that why you’ve been more quiet?” Hordak adds, setting down a beaker. He folds his arms across his chest, leaning against the table. “It must’ve been rather intriguing for you.”

Odessa answers with another nod.

Grabbing a notepad and pen, Entrapta places it in front of her daughter, “Can you write it out?”

Sucking on the hard candy, Odessa clicks the pen. Word complete, as well as definition, she holds it up for them to look at.

Hordak leans over Entrapta, the two of them reading it.

He turns to her, “What caught your attention about this word?”

Odessa flips over the page, scribbling her query, “Did you two have a wedding?”

Entrapta drinks her soda. Scratching her cheek, she looks up at her lab partner. She replies, “There didn’t seem to be a need for it, I suppose?”

“Why not?” she writes.

Hordak shrugs, “Your mother and I never discussed it. It’s not an event my species holds sacred, and as you know, many don’t. The concept of holding a celebration to pronounce a commitment is a waste of time. If desires and needs are met, and affection doesn’t dwindle, I don’t need to prove why with some fanciful get-together.”

“Same thoughts?” Odessa asks, pointing to the sentence with her pen, then at her mother.

Entrapta laughs, “I never thought about it! Weddings can be lovely, and there’s loads of delicious food, but it wasn’t something I’d demand.”

Odessa hums in understanding. Scribbling down on the notepad, she asks, “Would you ever want one?”

“I don’t think so. We kinda did it our own way,” Entrapta looks over her shoulder, eyes on Hordak’s face. “Your father proposed to me the moment he asked if I would leave Etheria behind, and travel the universe with him. That was all I ever wanted.”

A genuine smile comes onto his features.

Odessa mirrors it, pleased with the answers.

Entrapta drains the last bit of her soda, throwing away her bag of chips. Dusting off her hands, she asks, “Did you want us to do a wedding? Just to show you?”

Shaking her head, Odessa writes, “Maybe one day. When I’m bored.”

That statement makes her parents burst out laughing. Her father even snorts, causing them to cackle harder.

Entrapta and Hordak resume their business. Satisfied with the afternoon’s impromptu lesson, Odessa yawns. Crawling over to a spot near the desk, she cuddles into a makeshift, tiny bed. She falls asleep to her parents’ talking, content.


	17. Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horde Prime totally saw these memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, woot, nearing the end! Hmm, love that clip that came out. Have some smutty goodness, with some angst. It's the last smut chapter for this fic so I tried to make it count. Comments and kudos are welcome!

Is it alright for her to be so close?

Entrapta chatters away about graphs, percentages, machinery, things that are important. Yet he can’t seem to pay attention to anything she’s saying. He hears and comprehends, but there’s a part of him that wants to change the subject. Mostly to discuss what happened several weeks ago.

When he retires to his personal quarters, he tends to think about it. And his body responds to the memory of hers against him.

“What do you think?”

Hordak looks down at her, eyes flickering over the screens she has in her hands. He says, “It would be more prudent if we conserved that energy source. We aren’t sure yet how it will react with what we have.”

“That’s true. I do need to make sure everything is routed properly before testing a little bit,” Entrapta says.

He nods, walking away from her.

Entrapta’s gaze goes to him, eyes moving from broad shoulders to the slits of his dress. He hasn’t brought up what happened before. Does he even care? Maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal to him. Looping a strand of hair onto a raft above, Entrapta swings over to him, “What do you think about this too?”

Hordak pauses, pretending to mull over the choices. His eyes land on cleavage peeking, shyly, at the gap of her shirt. Her body hovers next to him, an inch of space between their forms. He looks up at her, finding her gaze fixed on him.

“It’s acceptable.”

“Is it?”

Hordak raises a brow, smirking, “I believe so. Do you?”

“Yes, I do, too,” she replies, smiling.

They don’t move. Staring.

“That was a productive day,” Hordak says, breaking the silence. “Are you heading to your room?”

Entrapta follows him in the air, “I would, but I wanted to ask something.”

“Yes?”

“You like me, don’t you?”

Taken aback by the question, the straightforwardness of it, Hordak turns to her, gem glinting. “I—” He begins, stuttering. Clearing his throat, he nods. Finding it surprisingly easy to admit it. “Yes, of course I like you.”

“We’re friends?”

“...I think we are.”

Entrapta breathes a sigh of relief, hand to her chest. A sheepish grin stretches her face, “I’m sorry for asking… but ever since before I feel like you’ve been avoiding me.”

Hordak pivots in place, facing her fully. He shakes his head, “No, that’s— It’s not my intention to be avoidant with you.”

“Okay. I was wondering if things changed between us,” she admits, touching the ends of her forefingers together.

Hordak approaches her. He stops until he’s a foot away, unable to gauge what’s too close or not. He used to have no issue pushing in on her space. He doesn’t do anything, Entrapta closing the rest of the distance, at eye level. Reaching up, he touches her shoulder, “We’re friends but…”

Entrapta furrows her brows, nervous, “But…”

“But things did change between us too, didn’t it?”

She isn’t an idiot. And neither is he. Far from it. Yet the inquiry has to be addressed. These last few weeks have consisted of stolen touches and yearning glances. She would push the boundaries of closeness, leaning on him when it’s unnecessary. He withholds, however, even he gives in when he doesn’t restrain emotions, allowing his hand to caress her shoulder and linger. There was an undeniable attraction between the two of them, one that had been unspoken for months and months and crashed forcibly into them the moment their mouths touched.

Entrapta finds it strange. She adapts to change rather well, always has. But this potential change leaves her anxious. She’s never really been adept at making friends, and he was the closest thing to one she’s had. Yet, in the back of her mind, she wants to expand on this relationship she has with him.

“I think it did,” Entrapta says. “Are you okay with it?”

Hordak moves closer, their lips a hairsbreadth apart. His hand reaches up to brush the side of her face, tangling his fingers into long, thick strands of purple. He drags them through, soft against his skin. He meets her gaze again, noticing the flush on brown skin. Unconsciously, her fingers placed themselves on his arms. Strands of hair twined about his frame, sensing them on the bared flesh of his back.

“Yes, I’m okay with it,” he replies. He leans closer, grazing her ear with his teeth. Voice low, he whispers, “I believe I was supposed to make it up to you at a later date..?”

A shaky breath leaves her, goosebumps rising on her skin.

“I take that as a yes,” Entrapta sighs, before kissing him.

Hordak’s left hand wraps behind her head, the right tugging her waist forward, pressing her onto his armor. She moans into his mouth, drawing him nearer as her arms tightly wound about his neck. She tastes sweet from the sugar she consumed earlier, her teeth gentle in comparison to his, scraping sharply across her lower lip. Her breath is hot as she moves back for air, eyes slightly opened.

Despite his outward confidence, he isn’t quite certain how to go forward. He had assumed that her anatomy, and response to his own, would imply she has to be touched between her legs too. Apprehensive, his fingers clench for a moment. Then he draws his knuckles up her inner thigh, sliding up until he rubs the area between them.

Entrapta’s body stiffens, gasping.

“Is that bad?” he asks.

“No… I like that,” Entrapta assures him. She grinds into his palm. “Keep going.”

Obliging, he rubs the tips of his fingers over her clothing. Entrapta’s mouth parts, breathing growing heavy. He keeps his eyes on her features, her skin blushing further. In an easy rhythm, she grinds her pelvis down into his hand. Hordak, speechless, keeps the movements steady in turn. Brows knitting, she bites her lower lip, hands gripping his shoulders.

“Hold on,” Entrapta gasps. Withdrawing, Entrapta kicks off her shoes first, before tugging down her overalls, socks falling with them. Leaving her upper clothes and gloves on, she smiles at him. “There, that should be easier!”

Gawking, Hordak stops. Stops breathing. Stops thinking.

Entrapta lifts a brow, tilting her head at him. She asks, “Is something wrong?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Her heart skips a beat. She’s never been told that before. She grins, “Really?”

“I would never lie to you,” he says, meaning it.

Somehow, she believes it. Entrapta rises to his height. Removing her gloves, she lays them down with the rest of her clothes. Caressing his cheek, forefinger drawing the outline of his jaw, Entrapta lightly kisses his lips. Hordak stares down at her body, swallowing.

Entrapta giggles, “Hey, wanna do something fun?”

“Is this not enjoyable already?”

With a sensuous smirk, Entrapta pulls down her shirt, breasts falling forward. Waggling her eyebrows, she says, “Now you can squeeze them and it won’t be awkward!”

Reaching forward, he marvels at the softness of flesh. Squishy… His thumb moves over her nipples, causing her to gasp. A slow smile spreads on his face, bending to her collarbone. Nipping at the skin, he plants delicate kisses along her chest. Her body shaking, he drags his tongue across to her left breast, circling the nipple. Entrapta emits a delicious moan, and he covers it entirely with his mouth, sucking on it.

Head tilted back, she moans, digits digging into his hair. A hand glides over her spine, squeezing her ass before the nails trail under her thigh.

Mindful of his claws, Hordak rubs his fingers against her clit. A substance coats his fingers, dripping down his knuckles, allowing them to slide with ease.

Moaning, Entrapta catches his mouth with hers, hips rocking back and forth. A strand of hair shifts down, skimming the front of his dress. A bulge has formed there, and her mind reels at thinking about it. That he’s responding like this to what she’s doing, by her mere presence. She strokes it, enamored with the desire in his eyes.

Pushing him back onto the desk, Entrapta wraps her legs around him, floating. Hordak stares up at her, scathing her skin with sharp claws, leaving faint red welts in place. Gasping, Entrapta reaches down to her clit with her fingers. Wet with come, she watches him watch her. She knows she doesn’t need to, soaked as she is, yet she can’t help but wonder what his expressions would be if she slips her fingers down onto her clit, rubbing it with smooth strokes. His cock hardens further, she can tell.

She’s never been wanted before.

She always thought people found her ugly. Unlovable. Logically, even though she didn’t find her face too terrible, perceptions can alter that mindset. And the words thrown her way all her life never made her value anything about her physical attributes. Her mind turned people away, and in turn, so did her appearance.

Yet he can’t stop staring at her, near-reverent.

He brushes her cheek, “Entrapta?”

“Yes?” she asks, unaware of a tear running down her face.

“We don’t have to continue,” he says, willing to make her content in any form.

“No. I want to. I want _you_ too,” she replies, sincere.

Surprised by her fervor, Hordak’s mouth is covered with hers again. Her tongue is soft between his teeth. Sighing into her, Hordak’s hands grip her hips. He notices growing heat, as Entrapta lowers herself. Dragging her fingers down his chest, Entrapta’s hand strokes his thigh as she draws back the front of his clothes. He stares down at her, eager, trembling. The tip of his member rubs against her clit, and he gasps.

Grinding onto the length, slick and warm, Entrapta looks directly at Hordak’s face. His eyes narrow, panting hard. His hands clench onto her legs. Voice husky, murmuring her name, he thrusts his hips along with hers. Groaning, Entrapta feels his hand brush her cheek. Kissing the inside of his palm, she glances up at him, half-lidded.

Then, positioning herself, she slips down onto his member. His body tenses, eyes wide in surprise before he closes them tight. Moaning, Entrapta tilts back her head. She might not have ever done this before, but she’s certain she’s doing it right…

A growl leaves his chest, heat pooling further in the center of his abdomen. Hordak inhales deeply, grasping the desk’s ledge. His eyes widen slightly, watching her body gyrate up and down his cock. Her prehensile hair does most of the work, yet her hips move on their own, undulating in hypnotic motions. His cock hardens further inside her walls, and he pumps his hips with hers.

Crying out in pleasure, Entrapta’s fingers splay across cool armor. Her thoughts halt, focused on the heat between her thighs. The exertion creates a patina of sweat that shines on her skin. Gulping down saliva, her breathing is heavy. Chest red from arousal, she stares, blearily, at his hands, molding over her breasts. Teasing erect nipples.

The pressure is unlike anything he’s felt. He’s burning, mind hazy. He hears her beg for more. Hordak increases the tempo of his movements, and she follows suit. The heat is driving him insane. He feels his nerves fraying, aching. There’s a pain shocking his system, and he doesn’t care. His thoughts fixate on the scent and feel of her body, her moans a delightful sound to his ears. He knew his failing body, despite the armor’s sufficient functions, would want to give out. Endurance is always an unknown variable with his cursed being. Mocking him, denying him what he wants.

He doesn’t care. He won’t allow weakness to determine his choices. He grabs her waist, delving further in than he already was.

“Ah—!” Entrapta yells, head bowing forward. Gritting her teeth, she reaches to touch his face without needing to look. Knowing every curve and sharp angle from memory. Her thumb strokes his mouth; his teeth bite it, tenderly. Tongue roving the edge of her forefinger, he draws it into his mouth, playfully trailing his canines along the skin.

Sighing, Entrapta thrusts down faster. There’s a tightness in her body, coiling into itself. She feels as if she can’t breathe. She wraps her legs around his frame, arms pulling him toward her. Her lips skim his. Fingers gripping his hair, she is unable to comprehend the sensations in her body. Not the feeling of needing to release, she is aware of orgasms. It’s everything else—his very being is stirring rampant emotions. His voice, his hands on her back, supporting her.

She’s wanted this for so much longer than she wanted to acknowledge, afraid of losing him.

Entrapta kisses him, putting as much passion into it as she is capable. Her gasps tumble from her mouth in staccato, fingers firm on his neck as she comes.

Hordak bites his tongue to keep from screaming, heat leaving him in a sudden rush. His head falls onto hers, shaking. As the aftershocks dissipate, he breathes out her name in a low rumble.

They shift apart, panting.

He brushes away her hair, kissing her cheek. Entrapta hums happily, smiling into his neck.

“I’d say… I repaid you back for before,” Hordak says.

“I agree,” Entrapta replies, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Tracing her spine with his fingers, feeling her shiver, he whispers, “I’d have done it regardless, and sooner.”

“Really?” Entrapta asks, turning to face him, still on his shoulder.

“Without a doubt,” he replies. He slides to the floor, flinching.

“Oh no! Did you start to hurt—?” Entrapta starts.

Hordak hugs her tight. The embrace is careful, sweet, compared to moments before. He shushes her, a hand stroking her hair. He looks at the ground. Feeling the self-hatred begin to creep again. “I don’t want to talk about that… I’ll be fine.”

“Hordak—”

“Entrapta, please... I… I just want this…”

She brings him close to her, kissing the crook of his neck. 

They hold each other, finding bliss in being with another person. Someone who understands who they are.

They hope it doesn’t change.


	18. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayward souls are the hardest to understand, the easiest to lose, and the best to cherish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! I was going to post it earlier, but I'm used to a certain time. 
> 
> Tomorrow is the last chapter, however, and I'm kinda reeling that I wrote a full fic, damn. I will post it significantly early compared to normal so I can watch season five. That chapter is the reason the "canon divergent" tag is here, as none of us know what'll happen, thus, it might be completely different from my take and probably is. We'll see! Comments and kudos are welcome!

_ “Do you know what it means to not matter?” _

-

Her home is a labyrinth mass of metal and synthetic wiring. She likes to climb into the vents, happily spending hours in there. She doesn’t know where she goes, much of the time, but it’s easier for her to be around people this way.

“She’s so weird.”

Entrapta doesn’t quite understand what that means.

“I know, she talks about robots way too much.”

It’s what she likes.

“I wish we had a normal princess.”

She thought she was normal? What even is that?

Entrapta researches the concept of normality, which, to her, always meant numbers. Integers that fit a normal distribution. Not favored more than any other and everything has the same value. They don’t break the sequence, and remain in place.

She wonders how it’s supposed to apply to her. What is she meant to be?

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, it’s forgotten for weeks. It’s not an equation she’s curious about solving right now.

-

Liquid gushes from his mouth, gasping. He stares at his surroundings with wide eyes. He hears thoughts in his head, quiet. Everything is a pristine white. Immaculate and sterile. He looks down at his hands, laying in a pool of solution that came with him.

There is a person standing above him.

“Rise, young clone.”

He does so, unable to say otherwise.

“You are here to serve me. That is your purpose.”

Nodding, he stares ahead.

“Hopefully, you will prove useful.”

-

At the encouragement of staff and her parents, it’s decided that it’s good for her to get some fresh air. Dryl is not normally a place where battles occur. Hopping down along the steps and out into the main square, Entrapta hums to herself.

She turns, finding a group of children her age playing. Approaching them, she shouts, “Hi!”

They pause, looking at her.

“What are you playing?”

They look at one another, unsure of what to say.

“Can I see what it’s made out of?” she asks. At their nod, her hair moves forward, wrapping around the rubber sphere.

They scream, running away from her.

“Hey, you forgot your ball!” she yells, beginning to run after them.

“You can have it, freak!”

That gives her pause. Entrapta’s brows furrow together, confused. And she thinks about normalcy.

The feeling of being one and the same, melting with everyone else in the community. Not standing out.

She never heard that word before, and she isn’t sure what it means either. She was going to give it back to them once she finished studying its use and contents. Entrapta isn’t sure why, but a part of her feels less peppy than a moment before.

-

He rises through the ranks, proving his value.

He waits for further instructions on how to operate the conquering of a new planet.

“This particular world has a powerful military,” he is told. “However, it will take no time to destroy them. Their leaders are weakened from our previous attack.”

Looking down at the strategy board, he watches his lord move around pieces. He frowns.

“Is there an issue?”

He turns to his lord, “No.”

His lord smiles at him, walking over to where he stands. He feels fingers scathe the back of his neck. “You do not seem fond of the idea.”

Staring straight ahead, he says, “I do not disagree with your choices. I find the amount of soldiers we’re sending in to be… excessive.”

His lord moves about him, “That is the point. Decoys are often necessary for battle.”

He blinks, staring.

“Once more, do you find an issue with this?”

“No, Horde Prime. I do not.”

-

Entrapta doesn’t notice the reduction in staff until a few months after her parents expire. She had been wandering the halls, and found that she was not only lost, but alone.

She is used to being by herself, with only her thoughts and robots for companionship. However, there is normally an individual going about their business tidying the fortress. Yet, she’s been going around for hours and hasn’t come across anybody.

Heading into the vents, she scuttles through until she comes to the kitchen. She knows someone is still here, as she is delivered food every few hours.

Coming through the vent, she lands on her feet, “Excuse me?”

The chef jumps, startled. She touches her chest, “Oh, Princess Entrapta. I thought we agreed you wouldn’t do that anymore.”

“It’s faster,” she explains. “Where is everyone?”

“Oh… they left.”

“Why?”

She glances to her right, “It’s nothing to worry about. They just quit.”

“Why?”

“It’s for no real reason,” the chef says, smiling. Going to the oven, she pulls out a tray. “I made you cookies!”

Entrapta, for a brief moment, doesn’t want to think about sweets, or be distracted. She wants to know where everyone went, and why they left. She doesn’t mind, she just wants to know.

“Look,” she sighs, touching Entrapta’s shoulder. “They feel… it’s best to move on.”

“Is it me?”

She doesn’t answer. She doesn’t need to.

Entrapta eats the cookies alone in her room. She begins to make her first prototypes. She’s going to need staff. Ones that won’t leave her behind.

-

He feels sharp pangs in his body.

But there’s a planet that needs to be overthrown. Ignoring it, he heads into the strategy room. Going over the plans, he lays out the precautions, attack maneuvers, and— 

He winces, the smallest flinch.

His lord walks over to him, “Are you feeling well?”

“Yes,” he answers. Inhaling deeply, he continues explaining the best course of action—

He falls forward, aching.

“You do not appear well, at all.

He looks up at Horde Prime, shaking his head, “It’s nothing, I swear—”

“Do you swear?” His lord asks, touching his cheek. “Do you swear on me?”

“Y-Yes… I promise you, I am more than capable of leading the charge.”

Horde Prime smiles down at him.

He stands still, surrounded by living mirrors. They stand at attention, numbers, all identical and equal. Integers that fit a normal distribution. Not favored more than any other and everything has the same value. They don’t break the sequence, and remain in place.

Except him. Standing out.

He’s cast aside to die.

-

She’s been alone for a long time. She has minimal contact with the remaining staff at her family home.

She spends all her time speaking into a recorder, building grander, more elaborate technology with each passing day. Day in, day out, she records her conversations, playing it back every few days to recollect her notes. 

Entrapta doesn’t like to think that, maybe, she talks into a recorder, to pretend there’s someone listening.

She doesn’t like to think that all her thirst for knowledge, trying to find answers, stems from the fear of being alone, of being lost. If she can find her way with research, piecing together ideas from the universe, she will be able to find truths that won’t hurt. 

Maybe, she wouldn’t keep failing at everything.

-

He still remembers his own screams. The world around him is different. He had been sent to die, and received a worse fate: being alone, and lost.

Using the remains of a broken ship, he begins to build a shelter. Expanding throughout the years. As his domain grows, so does the rage twisting in his gut. He had failed. It’s a continuous mantra, looping through his mind. His failure to be perfect, to be one with the rest of his brothers, led to him being here—far from everyone and everything he’s ever known. Abandoned.

But he will return to his lord’s side, prove he can be part of them. He wants to be at his lord’s side.

He doesn’t realize he chooses to live, his individuality making him strive to change.

With this declaration, Hordak seals his fate.

-

“You’re blocking my light,” is the first thing she says to him. Audacious.

Who is she to come into his sanctum?

“Get.  _ Out. _ ” is the first thing he says to her. Pushy.

Who is he to get in the way of her work?

Despite their initial meeting, something clicks. Something works.

She comes into his lab without invitation, and he doesn’t object. He allows her to use any instrument she desires, fiddle with any sort of machine at his disposal. She builds from the groundwork up, and, she finds, he enhances anything she may have missed or not thought of, and she doesn’t object to his critiques.

Time passes. Affection takes the place of anger and loneliness. They find they equate to something they don’t understand, yet it’s welcome.

She can’t imagine him not being at her side.

He can’t imagine life without her.

This is what it feels like to not be lost.

-

_ “Yes, I do.” _


	19. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak and Entrapta set off for their own adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the last chapter is uploaded the day it ends! I have not seen any new episodes yet, my anticipation is through the roof! Who knows if anything that happens in this chapter happens in the series' finale, but it has been so fun writing these chapters for everyone. Please, share your thoughts on how you like this, either here or tumblr! My url is the same.
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for the hits, kudos, comments, and time you took to read my little fic. The show is done, but I hope to make more stories in the future!

“You’re leaving?” Glimmer asks. She fights back her shock. “When?”

“In a few days!” Entrapta replies, grinning. “We finally finished upgrading the spaceship so it will accommodate Hordak, Imp, Emily and I. And any of Hordak’s brothers, if they want to come with us and explore the universe without being, you know, soldiers of an evil empire.”

“Oh, I thought you would be here for a while more,” Glimmer states. 

Hordak looks at her, “We would have eventually left. We’ve gone through all the necessary preparations for us to set off.”

“I guess,” she replies, saddened.

Entrapta bounces in her seat, the manic glee in her eyes apparent, “I can’t believe we’re finally going!”

Calm, Hordak smiles at his partner. He turns to Glimmer, serious again, “We wanted to discuss the matter beforehand with you, however.”

“Yes?” Glimmer asks.

“We have been helping Etheria ever since Horde Prime’s defeat. To atone for the damage done, as we should. We have brought forth our most recent calculations for you to sift through,” Hordak explains, Entrapta pulling out charts on her pad. He continues, “Appraise them, and let us know if what we have completed pleases you. We will not leave until you deem our work suitable. Then, we can depart.”

Glimmer gives a soft chuckle, “The way you made it sound is like I held you hostage all this time.”

“Not at all,” Hordak replies, waving a hand. “There was no bargaining, no deal. But our time here will continue if you say we have not repaid Etheria enough.”

Glimmer scans the documents. She almost forgot that their time here wasn’t partially out of duty and a need to amend wrongdoings.

It’s no secret that the two of them were always going to leave Etheria. It’s astonishing to admit, but despite all the bad blood that had been between them, the time they’ve experienced together as companions has been valuable, enlightening. She never thought she could forgive people who had done harm to her kingdom, her family, least of all Hordak. But he sits before her, non-judgmental. He had been in her nightmares when evenings crept. She would imagine the enemy, and she would picture him.

There’s a kindness to his face that never existed before. At peace with himself, she knows she experiences a similar feeling. Their lives had been ruled by war. By wrath.

She knew she was not blameless. When Etheria was saved, she had to make amends with her own soul. She had lost a part of herself to win, at any cost. Glimmer had known that there was no other way around it. She had been as consumed by vengeance as anyone.

Their alliance had been unexpected, but they’re safe now. Free. And she has them to thank in part.

So, she nods, letting them free. Glimmer smiles at the couple, “Everything’s in order. Thank you, for everything you’ve done to help us back.” She hands back the device. “I know you two were always going to go. I guess I’ve gotten used to seeing you both around.”

Entrapta laughs, “Don’t worry! Our portal machines are running smoothly. We would be able to visit whenever we’d like!”

“Will you visit before I’m old?” Glimmer asks, joking.

“Of course,” Hordak says. His tone is genuine.

“Aww…!” Glimmer comes up to them, teary-eyed. “You guys!”

Embracing them, Entrapta beams, wrapping her in a one-armed hug. Glimmer even shakes them a little.

“I’m not reciprocating,” Hordak says.

The two women look up at him, waiting.

He wraps his free arm around them. Unable to hide a smile as he’s squeezed harder by the two.

-

Entrapta is surprised at the reception. Everyone came to see them head off. Beaming, she turns to Hordak, “I’m going down to talk to everyone. Do you need me here?”

“No, go enjoy yourself,” Hordak replies. “I will join you in a few moments.”

Kissing his cheek, she’s about to leave when he grabs her wrist. Tugging her down to kiss her mouth. Gasping, she closes her eyes, deepening the kiss. He pulls away, slow, lips lingering on hers.

Entrapta can’t help but giggle, “What was that for?”

Hordak casts a side glance at her, smirking, “I wanted to kiss you.”

“Aw, do you like me?” she jokes.

“Yes,” he replies. He casts a glance at her, smirking. “Otherwise, this would be an awkward trip.”

Cackling with joy, shaking her hands and feet, she drops down to the ground. Hordak smiles as he triple-checks the final aspects of the ship.

“Hiiiii!” she yells, waving at everyone. “You’re all here! What do you think of the ship?”

“Entrapta,” Bow says, staring up at it. “It looks even better than what it had been, and it was already impressive. You’ve added some fire boosters?”

“Yes! So we can zoom through space even faster!”

Scorpia looks at her, “Wouldn’t you want to sightsee?”

“We will! But think of all the time we’ll save by having additional speed! Galaxies aren’t close. And I like when the ship goes whoosh!”

Adora looks at the ship, sleek. Sunlight glinting off the top. She turns to Entrapta, “Wow… you and Hordak are really leaving.”

“Isn’t it exciting?” she shouts, hands gesticulating wildly. “I’m going to be traveling in space! Space! And seeing all the worlds out there!”

Rushing over, Bow and Scorpia cry onto Entrapta’s shoulders, unable to believe she’s really leaving. Entrapta pats their heads with her hair, grinning, “I’ll be visiting now and then!”

Scorpia blows her nose on a large handkerchief. She crushes Entrapta to her chest, “I’m going to miss you!”

“I’ll miss you too, Scorpia!” Entrapta says, hugging her back.

Glimmer teleports to their spot, holding her parents’ hands. She waves, “Hey! We’re only a few minutes late but that’s okay!”

Entrapta waves back, “Glimmer! Of course it’s okay. We’re not going to set off for a little while.”

The royal family of Bright Moon joins the others before the ship. Angella looks at Glimmer, striding with the confidence of a queen. She had been wary of allowing them to leave, despite being keen on a perpetual stay. But Glimmer assured her that all would be well.

Entrapta hauls out her device, “We’ve calculated everything, and we’re going to be heading to this sector of the universe. Ooohh, imagine what sort of galaxy that’ll be! Hordak said he’s been there before but he said it’s been a long time, so he wants to pass by and see if their world is the same.”

Adora wonders herself. Both in terms of the Horde and her own people. Centuries of destruction have affected the universe as a whole. Hordak saunters down the steps, coming to Entrapta’s side.

She has spent time with Hordak. Not as frequently as the others, but she has seen a change to his behavior, his outlook on treating people well. Yet, the reason she was nervous around him all this time, is likely due to how similar they were all along.

The byproducts of ruthless conquering rulers, she and he shared an intertwined destiny. He took longer to make up for his mistakes, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t be granted the opportunity to begin anew. Adora watches them converse with her friends, and she feels the anxiety begin to dissipate for good.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra announces, sidling up to her.

“Hey,” she replies. “You finally showed up.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure whether to come or not. But I figured it beats being bored.”

Adora elbows her ribs, “Come on, you know you’re curious about this as much as we are.”

Catra looks at the crowd, hands akimbo, “Wow, did everyone show up?”

“Yeah. I can’t believe they’re doing it.”

“Tell me about it. Actually, don’t.”

“Ew, Catra, not what I meant,” Adora says, shaking her head.

Laughing, Catra loops her arm through Adora’s, making them walk forward.

All the princesses gathered, they can’t help but take a collective moment to stare at the ship. Hordak and Entrapta have been working on it in silence. It no longer appears like a spacecraft meant for Horde Prime. The last symbol of his tyranny erased.

Entrapta points to a spot on the map, “Look, look! Here’s another planet Hordak said we’re going to visit! He said there’s nothing but water there, except for a patch of land.”

Catra wrinkles her nose in disgust, “Why would you go there?”

“For science!”

Catra, disapproving of a world made up of water, sighs as the others laugh. She glances at Hordak, who doesn’t look at her. Stepping in his direction, she stands next to him, where she used to be.

They look on at everyone talking, the mood light, with a melancholic current lying beneath it.

“We haven’t seen much of each other,” Catra says.

“No, we have not.”

“Hey, uh… I’m sorry. About… everything.”

Hordak looks at her, “I know. You apologized for your actions.”

Catra shrugs, “I feel like I should say it again. That’s all.”

He glances to the left, then back to her. “I… I regret what I’ve done to you, too.”

“You said sorry already.”

“Even so. And I believe that there is something to be said if we are mentioning it one final time.”

Catra folds her arms over her chest, palms on each elbow, “We… We really screwed up.”

“There were errors made, I agree.”

“Have they forgiven you?”

“Most of them. Yourself?”

“Most of them.”

Catra and Hordak, despite reacting to events differently, were always the same in their anger, and in their insecurities. They pushed people away, threatened violence, endangered lives, including their own. Together, they had been destructive, to the point they nearly killed each other. They had kept their distance once the war was over, knowing there was no reason to be close any longer. As they did not need to discuss anything. But they had been avoiding each other, for the same reason they joined forces.

Being with one another always reminded them of how close they had been to ending the world.

Catra turns to Hordak, “Well, I guess it makes sense we wouldn’t have everyone giving us the warm and fuzzies.”

The corner of his mouth tips up, “Perhaps we should’ve ordered attacks using feather-down pillows, instead.”

“Yeah, with cushions on the ground so when knocked over, it won’t hurt as m— Wait, did you just use sarcasm?”

“I’m expanding my range of humor. Does it work?”

Catra gives a toothy grin, “You’re bad at it.”

Hordak smiles, “I’ll improve.”

Catra’s gaze lands on Entrapta. She asks, “Does… does she hate me?”

“Entrapta is incapable of holding grudges. But I cannot speak on her behalf; why don’t you ask?”

Ears flat against her head, Catra approaches Entrapta when she has a moment to breathe, Hordak following.

“Hi, Entrapta.”

“Hi!” she yells. “Catra, look, this planet likely doesn’t have water! You’d like it.”

Relief blooming in her chest, Catra nods, though she voices her question.

Entrapta blinks, “No. You made up for it already?”

“I know, but… what I did to you. It was a horrible thing. So, I wanted to check again…” Catra mutters, the guilt weighing down once more.

“Don’t worry about it! I found so much information there, it was alright! And we’re all okay now,” Entrapta shakes her head. “You and Hordak both beat yourselves up too much.”

“No, I don’t,” they say together, offended.

Cackling, Entrapta bounds away to show off her map some more. Hordak and Catra look at each other, former general and lieutenant, former enemies, and tentative friends. Maybe one day, they’ll forgive themselves the same way they’ve forgiven each other.

“Take care out there,” Catra says, not good with goodbyes.

“Thank you. You take care of yourself as well,” he replies. Then he adds, smirking, “Try not to get into too much trouble, Catra.”

“Psh, no promises, Hordak,” she says, mirroring his expression. Walking to the crowd, Catra stands besides Adora.

Coming forward, Hordak places a hand on Entrapta’s shoulder. His gaze meets hers, “We embark in a few minutes. Perhaps we should give them our gift now?”

“Aw, you two didn’t have to get us anything!” Glimmer says.

Entrapta’s eyes gleam, “But we did!” She looks at Adora. “You’re gonna see what we’ve been working on!”

Adora’s brows furrow together, waiting.

Hordak and Entrapta head to the center of the clearing. Entrapta’s hand rises, touching air. Then, it vibrates, light extending past her fingers. A machine becomes visible where nothing had been before. A large robot kneels on the ground, its silver surface gleaming in the sun.

“Ta da!” Entrapta shouts, waving her arm out. “Meet your new defense system!”

Everyone’s mouths drop, stunned. Glimmer looks at the two, “W… What is this?”

Hordak steps forward, “A more precautionary measure than anything, this is a machine we created to ensure Etheria’s safety, should it be sought after again.”

Nodding, Entrapta looks at the group, “It’s to protect you guys while we’re gone!”

Angella and Micah meet their daughter’s gaze, surprised. Glimmer walks over to the scientists, “So… this is to watch over us?”

Hordak reaches out, touching her shoulder. “I know you said that we were allowed to depart. However, I felt it… prudent, to give your people extra protection. This is only if you should ever need to use it.”

Glimmer stares up at him, “Did you always plan to make this?”

“We didn’t start construction right away. The idea came to me one evening, and I believed it would be beneficial,” he explains.

“It was too tempting an idea to pass up!” Entrapta adds. She strides over to it, resting on her hair. “It’s very easy to use.”

Crossing over, Glimmer allows her hand to come up. Entrapta points to where she can switch it on, a mere touch with her palm and fingers. It whirs, rising up. Holding out its appendages, a transparent barrier forms around them, stretching across the sky, far past where they can see.

“Is it…?”

“It’s wrapping around the whole planet!” Entrapta squeals. “It’s the best work Hordak and I have made yet!”

Glimmer stands back, her companions staring up in equal amazement.

“It has offensive properties as well,” Hordak informs her. He presses where she had, turning off its power. “However, that is only if its defensive capabilities are compromised, and those are more than satisfactory.”

Glimmer lays a hand on her chest.

“Are you… upset?” he asks. Entrapta comes over, looking concerned.

“No,” Glimmer whispers. Wiping her eyes, she grins, shaking her head. “No, this is… more than what we asked of you.” She hugs them both. “Thank you.”

Hordak pats her head, with Entrapta doing the same on their friend’s back. Pulling away, Glimmer is joined by Angella, looking at Hordak.

Wordless, she gives the slightest tilt of her head to him, acknowledging his efforts.

Hordak returns it, glad to see that it’s approved. He scans the crowd, and waves his hand forward, “Adora.”

Stiffening for a moment, the orphan approaches them. Entrapta pulls out a piece of paper, saying, “If you head just a mile into this part of the woods, there’s a portal.”

“A portal? You guys managed to make one?” she questions.

“Yep! It’s functioning, won’t blow up or anything. It’s there, should danger arrive. But on this piece of paper, we’ve written coordinates for you.”

Adora unfolds the note. Her eyes widen.

“We cannot confirm it ourselves,” Hordak says. “But this should be it.”

Adora’s eyes well with tears, covering her mouth.

Entrapta touches her shoulder, smiling, “We hope it works for you.”

Adora’s eyes shut tight, nodding her head, unable to speak. Embracing Entrapta, she looks up at Hordak. Forgiving him.

Entrapta and Hordak are alerted that the countdown has begun, one of his brother’s waving them over. Everything that needed to be said has been done. The two walk up the ramp, Entrapta waving enthusiastically. Hordak wishes them well.

The spaceship floats up into the air, breaking past the planet’s atmosphere. It launches straight into the sky, becoming one with the stars.


End file.
